Blood Ties
by Jayden Whitehouse
Summary: Previously A Family You Choose. The secret it out and Iceland, sick of Norway trying to dictate his life and now scared for his own safety, disappears. Luckily for him their is a mismatch family willing to teach him the true meaning behind being a family and unconditional love. What lies instore for Iceland when his brother will do anything to get him back? OOC, Crack pairings.
1. Caught!

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 5,666**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Caught!_

Iceland lets out a contented sigh as he allows himself to curl up comfortably back into the cushioned armchair he sits in as soon as he is sure that the house is empty. The rest of his 'family', the Nordics, namely Norway and Denmark, had all, supposedly, left for some form of business meeting with their respective governmental bodies. Leaving their youngest member alone. Taking advantage of this rare opportunity, the quietness of his surroundings, Iceland had vacated his bedroom finally being able to sit in his living room in peace. Pleased that he doesn't have to listen to Denmark's almost constant stream of scathing remarks and jokes; nor put up with Norway's irritating overprotective antics and Finland's excessive chatter about nothing of significance.

Those being just a few of the reasons why the Icelandic nation has a habit of stowing away in his room for hours and even days at a time, only leaving when absolutely necessary. After many years of being treated like a small child, of being disallowed to even leave the house without telling someone where he was going, who he was going to be with and how long he will be gone from; he was beginning to feel smothered by all of the mollycoddling his self-proclaimed brothers were giving him on a daily bases. He is beginning to resent them. Just because he is the youngest of the Nordic Five, as their small group is known as, didn't mean that he is incapable of dealing with his own polices and leading his own life without the constant hovering and belittling.

Well, he _had_ only gained his independence and recognised as a full sovereign nation in 1918 but that didn't have to mean that he was ignorant to the running of his own nation. Even if he was a few years behind the rest of Europe in fashion.

Soon Iceland finds his attention pulled from the book he has open in his hands, and subsequently his thoughts by the sound of the front door carefully opening and closing seconds later with a soft click. He feels his shoulders tensing when he hears soft footsteps echoing down the hallway as the intruder makes their way towards the living room and himself. Iceland uncurls himself from his comfortable position in the chair, watching the doorway with bated breath as a tall figure with blond hair walks into the room. Pausing for a second in the open threshold taking in the sight of the white-haired nation, a small smile coming to his lips. Iceland instantly relaxes, returning the smile with a welcoming smile of his own.

As soon as the taller male crosses the large living room he crouches down, resting his briefcase on the floor at the side of the chair before he brushes a soft, chaste kiss to the Icelandic nation's lips before pulling back just enough to gaze into sparkling violet eyes.

"I'm back, Island."

"Welcome home, Svíþjóð. How was your meeting?"

Iceland chuckles breathlessly at Sweden who crinkles his nose up unhappily, giving Iceland more in that one gesture than he could ever get from words. The noise soon turns into a small squeak of surprise when Iceland finds himself. Only to, moments later, find himself seated on the older nation's lap.

"Long."

He offers up once he has made himself comfortable in the seat, sighing almost happily when Iceland shifts around for a few seconds before he leans back into the warm, firm chest whilst strong arms respond by immediately wrapping themselves securely around his thin waist.

"Well, at least it is over, and you are in much better company now."

Iceland flashes a cheeky grin to the Swede who simply grunts in response, agreeing with the younger's statement. The blond leans his head forward, contently resting his chin upon the smaller nation's shoulder, relaxing completely after his almost disastrous meeting with his government. He closes his eyes as the two sits together listening to the crackle of the fire which is echoing through the otherwise silent room as it's only occupants relish in each other's company.

"Hey, Sví?"

Iceland questions softly, reluctant to break the peaceful atmosphere of the living room.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know when Noregi and Danmörku said they are going to be back?"

Sweden shakes his head at the younger nation's enquiry, not entirely knowing why his young partner is asking about his brother and the other Nordic but he shrugs it off as just a simple question with no deeper meaning. He startles though when Iceland smiles brightly at his answer. Being careful not to dislodge himself from the others grip, the white-haired nation turns around, placing a knee on either side of the larger man's hips, straddling him comfortably. Iceland sends a mischievous smirk to his partner, the expression dancing across his pale lips, his tongue darting out to moisten them, an action which makes Sweden raise a blond eyebrow.

"I missed you, Sví."

Iceland mumbles and Sweden can feel a heavy blush dust itself across his usually pale cheeks, his temperature rising at the emotions flickering in the younger nation's violet eyes. Tugging him closer, the Swedish man places a loving kiss to his partner's lips, offering up a rare, affectionate smile to the other as he responds with a soft.

"Missed you too, Is."

The northern most nation smiles widely at the man whose lap he is seated in, knowing that they had, in fact, seen each other just the other day. He leans forwards slowly, his eyes darting between watching Sweden's blue eyes sliding closed and gazing down at the soft, thin lips which were inching their way closer to his own as Sweden's head tilts slightly to the right. Closing his own eyes, Iceland feels their lips meet. This time, however, it is not chaste. Their lips move together with practised ease, like a dance reserved solely for the two of them to indulge in; one which they have practised on multiple occasions in order to perfect.

Sweden can feel himself relaxing, the last of his stress melting away with the familiar movements, one of his large hands lifts up from around Iceland's waist to brush gently along the younger's lower back pulling him closer in an attempt to eliminate the, still barely there, space between their bodies. While his other hand cups his partner's cheek, caressing the smooth pale skin stretched across predominant cheekbones beneath his thumb lovingly.

Iceland responds enthusiastically, having missed being in such close contact, the pair not being able to find the time to enjoy their significant other together with the rest of the Nordic's around. He begins to run his thin, delicate fingers through the short tuffs of blond hair, feeling its silky texture as it tangles around the appendices. Sighing happily when the feeling of a warm, wet tongue swipes gently across his lower lip before teeth gently gnaw at the skin. The older man worries Iceland's lip for a second before soothing the now slightly swollen lips once more with his tongue.

The white-haired nation gasps at the sudden spark of pleasure which begins to shoot down his spine at the gentle caress making his shiver slightly and open his mouth invitingly. He feels his lips smiling when Sweden tilts his head more, deepening the already erotic, sensual kiss as his tongue slowly slithers its way into his partner mouth. He runs his tongue against Iceland's enticing the wet muscle into an even more intimate tangling. The warm appendices twirl around each other, massaging once another; stroking and teasing as both men feel the beginnings of arousal sparking through their already slightly frazzled nerves. They shift even closer together, this time ensuring that there is not a hairs-breath between themselves but their clothing as they clutch to each other desperately.

Iceland gasps once more, his breath stuttering in his lungs when he feels cold, calloused fingers slipping beneath the fabric of his jumper, stroking the sensitive skin of his lower back, massaging along his spine and brushing just above the waist band of his jeans teasingly. Moaning deep in his throat as those fingers trace the dimples there, Iceland tugs sharply on the blond strands detaching his lips from the others, feeling more powerful when he hears the almost inaudible whimper of loss from the older man, he attaches his now free mouth to the pale skin which is peeking out from the man's collared shirt.

This time it is Sweden who allows a moan of pleasure to pass through his lips at his younger lover's actions, delighting in the feeling of Iceland's teeth nipping none-too-gently, playfully at the skin of his neck; just above the hammering of his pulse. His rising arousal making that much more sensitive.

"Is."

A deep voice murmurs, shaking with stuttering breaths, into the pale white-blond hair when an eager mouth sucks on his earlobe, before releasing it just as quickly. This is when Sweden realises that his young partner is enjoying the control, he has established over himself; pleased that he can entice such a reaction from the usually stoic nation. A soft questioning hum comes from the small nation buried in his neck and shoulder.

Shifting in the armchair they are in their limbs tangling around each other, Sweden grips Iceland's hair softly his soft tresses slipping through his fingers as he tugs the younger man away from his likely bruised neck, claiming those soft lips once more. Subjecting the smaller man into a bruising kiss full of longing, desire, love and a deep burning passion.

Both moans louder, their minds blurring with pleasure as their lips close around each other's once more; the kiss a frenzy of tongues and teeth as their hips begin to move together, the sparks of pleasure shooting through their veins at the added friction.

Neither of them pays much heed to the world around them as they both lose themselves in the arousal; the feeling of the other against them, their bodies fitting together perfectly. They don't notice when Iceland's abandoned book falls from its place on the arm of the chair at their eager movements. Nor do they notice the fading crackle of the fire as the flames slow down, turning from a roaring inferno to a bright simmering ember. They don't hear the front door opening, nor when it closes seconds later; the sounds of footsteps heading in their direction doesn't even register or break through the bubble separating them from the outside world.

Until.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Iceland and Sweden feel ice running through their veins as their loving daze breaks abruptly and the younger rips his mouth from Sweden's who just about manages to prevent a whine of disappointment from leaving his throat. Iceland turns his head to look over his shoulder, inwardly begging that who he thinks is behind him isn't actually behind him. Three familiar figures standing slack-jawed in the threshold of the room causes Iceland to jump up from Sweden's lap desperately as his face burns a bright red as he takes in the forms of not just his 'older brother' but also Denmark and Finland. All three of whom are staring between himself and Sweden in astonishment.

Iceland and Sweden exchange an embarrassed and progressively more worried expression, both nervously anticipating the reaction of their fellow Nordics, seen as none of them knew of their relationship and the scene they had just come face-to-face with was not the most ideal reveal. Pleasure and heat still flushing the pairs' pale skin; their breathing laboured as their chests heave in an attempt to pull in some much-needed oxygen; their lips swollen and bruised; and their appearances tellingly dishevelled.

"Noregi…"

Iceland breaths quietly, dreading the response his self-proclaimed brother more so than the other nations, even with one of them being Sweden's 'ex-wife'. Norway's past actions against him giving him ample reasons to be, not only nervous but terrified out of his mind. He valiantly tries not to look at the widening smirk on Denmark's face and the deepening blush which is starting the spread across Finland's cheeks. His eyes too focused on Norway's stony expression and he takes a deep breath to calm down his rising anxieties. Refusing to, for once, not let Norway see how intimidated by the dark glare his lover is currently receiving.

"Island? Care to explain what you were doing?"

Iceland just barely prevents himself from snorting with laughter at the question. He isn't sure what or how Norway is wanting him to answer such a stupid and self-answering question, especially when he had, quite clearly, witnessed what he and Sweden had been engaged with just a few seconds prior.

"Ummm. Kissing Svíþjóð…"

Denmark has to quickly bring a hand up to cover his mouth, attempting to stifle his snickers from his position behind Norway, especially at the monotonous tone of the youngest nation. Finding his answer highly amusing, though he quickly closes his mouth when Norway diverts his black glare to himself before facing Iceland once more. Norway crosses his arms, his posture showing just how much he doesn't appreciate the cheek of his younger brother's response.

"Yes, I could see that."

Norway raises an eyebrow at the island Nordic, who simply responds with an emotionless mask; the flush having finally disappeared from his pale cheeks and his breathing finally calming down to more regulate intervals.

"Well, what else were you expecting me to say? You decided to ask me a stupid question, so I gave you a stupid answer. If you didn't want me to point out the obvious then you should have specified."

Iceland raises a small near white eyebrow at his older brother, smirking at the growing red splotches which are beginning to appear on the usually pale cheeks and the anger which is burning in mostly expressionless eyes. He knew that he is going to regret this defiance later on, but he isn't about to cave in and let Norway dictate who he could and couldn't be with. Besides, Norway isn't the type of person to divulge every aspect of his life to the rest of them, so Iceland didn't see why they expect him to comply.

"What I meant was _why_ the hell were you kissing Sverige!"

"You could have just said that…"

Iceland looks at his brother, his facial expression deeply exasperated before it changes to chance a quick glance at Sweden who, besides composing himself, is watching Norway with a wary expression. Finland had scampered off into the kitchen for refreshments almost as soon as Norway had opened his mouth, but Iceland thought that he had just wanted to escape the growing tension as Norway and Denmark finally step fully into the room. After a few seconds of prolonged silence, Norway grip tightens on his forearms, knuckles turning white; his foot tapping impatiently on the wooden flooring.

"Well?"

Iceland looks back at his brother, sighing heavily as he shakes his head. He looks at Norway with mournful nervousness as he brushes a hand through his hair before mimicking the other by crossing his arms over his chest, staring defiantly at Norway. His hands begin to shake.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Noregi. Would you prefer me to tell you that Svíþjóð and I are dating or that we were both bored and decided to shag to pass the time? I have no idea why this has anything to do with you though, seen as it is my life and last I checked I was an independent nation. Which means that you do not get to dictate my life, Noregi and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to control every little thing I do."

"Oh. It seems like little Icey has finally grown a pair. Isn't he growing up so fast?"

Denmark coos mockingly, snickering to himself as Iceland turns to glare at the Danish nation, his patience wearing extremely thin and not strong enough to deal with the Dane's belittling at the present time. Though in spite of Norway always proclaiming that it is his job to protect his 'little brother', he still allows his friend to continuously bully and belittle him. Refusing to sink to the level of the older nation's childish antics, Iceland simply turns his attention back to Norway who is still glaring fiercely.

"I disagree, Island. I am your guardian and your brother, which means that you will do as I say! I only want to protect you Lillebror and I cannot do that if I don't know what you are doing and who you are with. I am not trying to control you but trying to keep you out of harm's way! If it means locking you up in your bedroom unless your presence is required for a world meeting or country duties then so be it!"

"I am no longer a colony, Noregi! I don't need you to 'protect' me anymore, though you seem to be doing a poor job of it anyway. You can't even stop your own friend from insulting me every chance he gets! Besides I am under no obligation to tell you everything that goes on in my life; this is why I never told you about Sví and I because I knew you would react like this! I knew you wouldn't approve, no matter how you found out or what we told you! All we wanted was some time to settle into _our_ relationship before you came barging in demanding answers and ruining everything."

"I don't care what you thought you were doing? Of what you thought I would believe and how I would act about this! I refuse to allow you to date him! It is out of the question, I am putting my foot down, Island. You are not allowed to date that man and that is final!"

"Hvað? You cannot be serious? I will date whoever I want to date, and you don't have a say in the matter, so you had best get used to it! You don't have control of me anymore and I refuse to let you dictate my life anymore! Not unless you give me a valid reason not to date Svíþjóð."

Norway, having lost all patience with the conversation and not being able to come up with a good enough excuse as to why his younger brother should not date the oldest Nordic nation, storms over to Iceland who now looks at his rapidly approaching brother with growing fear and trepidation. Face burning with anger and frustration; eyes flashing with barely repressed fury, Norway grips Iceland's elbow violently, dragging the resisting nation out of the room harshly, ignoring the cries of both surprise and pain.

"You live under my roof, Island and when I tell you to do something, you will do it! I am not allowing you to date Sverige and you have no say in the matter! I don't even want to know what stupid reasons you came up with when you thought keeping this from me was a good idea, but I am ending this now!"

Iceland struggles desperately in his brother's vice-like grip, knowing, not for the first time, that his wrist is going to be viciously bruised later on. He protests his brother's words, but they fall on deaf ears as he is hurled out of the sitting room with brutal force. Iceland feels his trepidation turning to fear when Norway throws him towards the stairs causing his smaller body to slam against them painfully. His knees hit against the edge with a resounding thud as his forehead smashes against the end of the banister making his eyes blur and his vision fuzzy.

Turning shakily towards Norway, his muscles protesting the movements, Iceland has to force himself not to break out into forceful tears as he looks up into the face of his tormentor; a face he had wished never to see again. His brother had turned violent towards him before but never had his face twisted with such disgust, such rage before. Yet, here he is, once again, curled up on the floor.

"You will go up to your room and wait there for me! I will deal with you later!"

Norway snarls the words out between clenched teeth before he turns abruptly and storming back into the front room, the door slamming behind him making Iceland wince at the sound as it echoes through the otherwise silent hallway. The thick wood of the front room door blocking out any chance of the Island nation overhearing the discussion going on behind its surface. Shuddering at the thought of what Norway had meant by the phrase 'deal with him later', Iceland climbs shakily to his feet. Gripping hold of the banister to keep himself steady, the young nation begins to limp his way up the stairs; his knees screaming in agony as his vision continues to swim with each step.

After the long, painful trek to his bedroom takes much longer than usual due to his continuous dizzy spells, Iceland slams his door shut, resting his exhausted and high-strung body against the strong material. He is shaking violently, terrified out of his mind of just what his older brother has planned for him later on in the evening. Knowing that he will most likely make his way up to his bedroom as soon as he has spoken to Sweden Iceland makes the snap decision to deadbolt his bedroom door; the reinforced hinges strong enough to prevent to older nation from breaking in and taking out the rest of his anger out on himself.

Pushing himself away from the door, Iceland finally allows his tears to fall. Collapsing onto his bed, the young Nordic nation buries his face into his pillow ignoring the words of his Puffin as he clutches the fabric in his shaking fists, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

He wasn't sure how long he cries for, but by the time his tears run dry, his eyes are stinging, red and puffy; his cheeks itch with the remnants, everything aching as he shifts into a more comfortable position for his badly bruised and battered body.

Wiping the remnants of his tears from his cheeks, Iceland slowly pulls himself up so that he is resting against the headboard wanting to check the time on his phone, despite the throbbing and hazy feelings swimming around in his head. Reaching over to his bedside table Iceland, upon glancing at the screen, allows himself to smile slightly once realising that he has received multiple texts from both Sweden and Hong Kong.

Desperate to know what had transpired downstairs in the living room after he had been 'escorted' out into the hallway, despite the growing sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach, Iceland hastily opens the chat between himself and Sweden. Scrolling to the first message he received over an hour ago, Iceland reads the text slowly, allowing his still addled mind the chance to process and make sense of each word individually before his heart breaks within his chest.

 _ **Hey, Island. I am sorry for not talking to you in person before I left but Norge kicked me out of the house before I even got the chance. I wanted to inform you of what was said during the conversation downstairs between myself, Norge and Danmark.**_

 _ **Island? I know this is going to hurt you but… I don't think that our relationship is going to work out in the long term. I am sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person.**_

 _ **I want you to know that I still have feelings for you Island, but it just isn't going to work out between us. I would rather keep you as a friend and my alliances with Norge and Danmark than lose you forever. I hope that one day you can forgive me, Is.**_

Iceland blinks at the screen. His dry eyes filling with a fresh wave of tears as he reads the messages over and over again. However, it gets more and more difficult when he finally loses the battle of retaining his tears and allows them to flow from his already swollen eyes and down his stinging cheeks. The shuddering once more sending repetitive jolts of pain through his concussed head.

Giving himself time to calm down and get his tears back under control, Iceland finally enables himself to open the messages he received from his one and only best friend, Hong Kong. The small Asian nation being the only nation he feels comfortable talking to and spending any amount of time with. He opens up the multiple messages and, just as he had thought, they make him feel marginally better.

 _ **Hey Ice, we haven't spoken in a while. How are you doing? You wouldn't believe where I currently am! Father and I have just made it to Mother's house and are going to be staying here for a few weeks. How awesome is that?**_

 _ **Icey, you seriously wouldn't believe what Mother has just told me. I thought Father was just here to drop me off but apparently, he has been given time off and is going to be staying here with us! I can't believe how brilliant this is!**_

 _ **Hey Ice? Is everything alright? You haven't responded and it has been over 2 hours? Answer me as soon as you can. Please.**_

Iceland allows a small, breathless chuckle to escape at his friend's evident excitement at being able to spend the next couple of weeks with his mother and father. Pleased that Hong Kong is having such a good time or is going to have such a good time with both of his parental figures; spending time with the people who have looked after him and care for him unconditionally. Rereading the first message, Iceland quickly types out a response, not wishing for his friend to worry about him too much. He thinks about what he actually wants to tell his friend, reiterating the events which had transpired just a few hours prior.

He carefully explains Norway's reaction to finding out about h is relationship with Sweden, Hong Kong being the only other person to know, after finding them in such a position. How overly violent Norway's reaction had been and the subsequent messages from Sweden. He expresses his worries with staying in the house while Norway is still angered and divulges his panic over the multiple painful bruises and injuries he has sustained, much like he had done in the past.

Fully expecting the onslaught of frantic, almost over the top mother-hening, messages from the other nation, Iceland still feels a comforting warmth spreading through his chest at both the worry and the care in which Hong Kong is showing for him as he feels a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 _ **Don't worry Icey, I have explained everything to Maami and Dedi and they have agreed, or rather insisted that it would be alright if you came to stay with us for a while; until everything has calmed down or you feel safe enough to return. They have pretty much demanded it actually!**_

 _ **They are allowing me to come and get you!**_

 _ **Will be there as soon as I can, Icey!**_

 _ **Make sure to pack enough clothes and such for at least three weeks as you will be staying with us until, at least, the next world meeting in 2 weeks' time; Dedi's orders! Try to stay away from No Wai as much as possible until I can get you out of there!**_

Iceland laughs fully once more at the fact that Hong Kong refuses to refer to China and England as anything but his Mother and Father respectively, even though, the last Iceland had heard, the two nations had separated. He can feel that warmth from earlier spreading through his numb limbs at the thoughtfulness of his best friend and the complete acceptance from both England and China who have not only agreed to let him stay with them during some rare family bonding time without many questions but also for actually believing Hong Kong. Few other nations would be so inclined to believe him if he ever told of how his 'family' had been treating him.

The young nation sits on his bed for a few seconds, contemplating this turn of events as he allows for his sore muscles and aches to rest for a little longer before he reluctantly drags himself off the bed slowly. He creeps as quietly as possible to his bedroom door and sneaks across the hall to the adjacent bathroom praying that his brother is already in bed, asleep and that he would at least wait until tomorrow to initiate whatever 'discussion' he had in mind. Especially seeing as how late it had gotten.

Not that he was going to willingly open the door for the man anyway.

Quickly showering under the scorching hot water, trying to ease away some of the pain and relax his tense muscles, Iceland runs back across the hall and slams his bedroom door shut. Clicking the lock firmly into place and deadbolting the door to be extra cautious, Iceland allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He crosses over to his chest of drawers and dresses in a pair of warm pyjamas before sliding under the covers and finally allowing his tired eyes to slide closed.

He would pack his bags tomorrow.

Two agonizingly terrifying days later, as promised, Hong Kong carefully climbs up the side of the large house, using the huge tree outside as support while he silently slips through an open window to his friend's bedroom. The Asian nation looks around the spotless room for Iceland, spotting his friend's small frame still curled up under the thick covers of his bed, in an attempt to stave of the freezing Scandinavian weather. Rolling his eyes, Hong Kong slowly approaches the bed, throwing back the covers before he quickly pulls the small European nation into a tight embrace feeling the shivers of fear racking up and down the much too thin body.

"Hey Icey, how are you dealing?"

Upon not receiving a response, Hong Kong pulls back slightly, enough to glance at the man in his arms giving him a quick once over. He immediately frowns at the sight of his friend; the state he is in. Iceland's skin is paler than usual; his eyes are sunken in slightly and surrounded by the beginnings of thick black bags, indicating to a lack of sleep and nutrition. The usually bright violet orbs are bloodshot, red and puffy as if the young Nordic nation had done nothing but cry these past two days. His form was also skinnier than the last time Hong Kong had seen him showing that he had indeed not been eating properly, if at all since he had sent the messages.

"Hey Icey, have you packed all of your things? I want to get you out of here as soon as possible?"

The smaller teenager pulls away reluctantly from his friend's soothing and welcoming embrace, his dull violet eyes blinking a few times rapidly in an attempt to focus on the Asian teenager in front of himself. He offers up a small, strained smile while rubbing his stinging eyes gently with the back of his hand, feeling strangely comforted by the worried frown his friend is directing towards himself.

"Hey Hong. I am holding off as well as expected. Noregi has been repeatedly hammering on my door at all hours of the day trying to get me to come out of my room and talk to him but I refused. I don't want to see him, Hong. I am terrified of what he is going to do and say to me."

Almost subconsciously, Iceland brushes his fingers gently against the vivid black bruise painted across his forehead and Hong Kong gasps, his eyes going wide at the injury. Which had, up until that moment, been hidden by Iceland's fringe. Bringing his hand up to lightly brush the injury, Hong Kong locks gazes with Iceland.

"This is from when he pushed you. What about your knees and your arms? He must have left some substantial marks there as well, what with how hard he would have had to grab at you."

Hong Kong panics slightly upon seeing the equally as dark bruises decorating Iceland's elbow, the five finger shaped bruises on his wrists and the one circling his knee when the younger one lifts his clothes in order for him to inspect them all. Iceland, however, shrugs off the concern.

Pulling himself painfully from his perch on his bed, the white-haired teenager walks slowly with measured steps towards his wardrobe, thankful that his vision had stopped blurring, a sign that at least his concussion was gone. He pulls some clothes from the hangers in his closet and unfazed by the watchful gaze of Hong Kong, he dresses quickly or as quickly as he is able.

Hong Kong watches silently as Iceland pulls two bags from under his bed, both packed with what Hong Kong can only assume is everything the other is going to need for the next couple of weeks. Shaking his head in playful exasperation, Hong Kong takes one of the bags from his friend and flinging it over his shoulder, proceeds to stroll back towards the open window.

Turning to face Iceland, he smiles brightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for Icey. Maami and Dedi are expecting us to be back soon."

"I'm coming."

Hong Kong watches carefully as Iceland places a clearly pre-written note to the rest of the Nordics on his bedside table before he follows the Asian nation out of the window and down into the back garden, both trying to be a silent as possible, lest Norway spots them.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Swedish_

 **Island - Iceland**

 _Icelandic_

 **Svíþjóð – Sweden**

 **Noregi - Norway**

 **Danmörku – Denmark**

 **Hvað – What?**

 _Norwegian_

 **Island – Iceland**

 **Sverige – Sweden**

 **Lillebror – Little brother**

 _Cantonese_

 **Maami - Mother**

 **Dedi - Father**


	2. Acceptance

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 4,036**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Acceptance_

It didn't take them as long as Iceland had first been expecting when he had set off towards China's house after Hong Kong, though that might have been more due to the fact of them both being nations and had the ability to walk between each other's countries with ease, something he had never quite figure out how exactly. Despite Iceland trying his best to keep pace with Hong Kong, the remaining aches in his muscles and the headache which was still pounding behind his eyes made this increasingly difficult. Especially with the little substance he had eaten the days before. He attempts to valiantly fight through the building exhaustion clouding his brain, something which almost makes him collapse in the middle of the street a few times, but he manages to push through. The sole thought of making it to someplace safe; somewhere where he would, hopefully, not be judged for who he wanted to date or how he wanted to live his life.

He almost cries with relief when he catches his first glimpse of the older Asian nation's house. He watches through bleary eyes as the door is slammed open with such force that the sound echoes through the silent surroundings. Hong Kong must have texted his parents that they were close by. He can barely make out the concerned frown on England's face as the older European nation steps out of the threshold, watching as the two teenagers walk slowly down the driveway. The blond watches silently as the two approach, his eyebrows furrowing and his frown deepening as he catches sight of Iceland. The light from the hallway allowing him to glance at the other's injuries for the first time. Quickly turning to shout something Iceland cannot decipher, England rushes towards them.

Taking the heavy bag from Iceland's slackening grip, England hands it to his son with instructions to place both items of luggage on the floor by the door to the living room to be sorted out later. The Brit, after freeing up his hands once more quickly picks up Iceland by slide one hand around his shoulders while the other hooks beneath his knees. He carries the clearly exhausted teenager into the house bridal style being mindful of his multiple injuries.

Iceland doesn't feel the need to protest against the action of his baggage being taken from him, nor does he make a sound when he feels himself being lifted off the ground. He merely sighs contently and snuggles into the strong arms which wrap securely around his much smaller frame; holding him against a firm, warm chest. The sound of a steadily beating heart is thumping soothingly under his ear lulling him into a welcoming and much needed sleep, something he had not had the pleasure of greeting for the past few days. He lets out another sigh as he feels the chill of the night bleeding away, his muscles relaxing with the comforting warmth of the house.

He finds himself protesting against the action of the warm body he is curled against moving away from his side, though his mind is sure it is only so that he could be laid down on the floor or a sofa or something similar. He hears a pitiful whimper escape his throat but again he is too comfortable to feel embarrassed at the noise especially when the strong arms loosen their grip. He uses his remaining strength to force his own grip on the person's shirt to tighten, snuggling back into the warmth of the body.

Hearing a soft chuckle breath against his ear and breaking through the fog of his mind, Iceland allows himself to relax once more when the body of heat moves back against his side, the grip returning, and the pounding of their heart is beating against his ear once more. He feels the person moving carefully, cautiously as if not to lose his grip on the teenager he is carrying. He feels himself sitting down on the person's lap as they sit upon a sofa; cradling his injured body closer to themselves. A hand carefully brushes his hair away from his forehead.

"Iceland?"

Forcing his heavy eyes open reluctantly at the soft voice, Iceland finds himself smiling tiredly up at the worried face of England, his green eyes glowing with genuine concern. He sighs quietly and rest his head up against the other's thin shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Iceland?"

Iceland furrows his eyebrows, deep in thought at the strange question, not having expected these older nations to ask him about how he is feeling, his 'brothers' never had before, even when he had been in clear pain. He turns his head away from the piercing gaze of the Englishman and finds himself looking into brown eyes, eyes much like Hong Kong's but different somehow. He watches as the owner of those brown eyes racks his gaze along his body trying to check for any visible injuries other than the vibrant bruise across his eye and side of his face.

Humming softly, Iceland feels himself, for once, wanting to actually tell these nations everything. Wanting to be as honest as possible with then seen as they were willing to allow him to stay with them for a couple of weeks. Looking back up into England's eyes, Iceland opens his mouth to answer.

"I don't know. I haven't been sleeping properly and I am cold. My whole-body aches and I'm scared."

He watches with a feeling of detachment as England and China share a look of concern which touches his heart deeply. Never having seen the younger European nation looking so open and expressive before, he usually has a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Even when they had witnessed him arguing with his fellow Nordic during a world meeting. They turn their focus back to the exhausted teen, feeling overwhelmed at the fear and pain they could see reflecting in his eyes.

"Why are you so scared, Bīngdǎo?"

It is China's melodic voice which breaks its way through the fog this time, Iceland muses inwardly. He turns his gaze towards the ancient Asian nation, tucking himself tighter into the secure embrace which is holding him just as tightly in return. He hears himself whimper out a quiet word. Just one word.

"Noregi."

Alarmed expressions pass between England and China this time, not disbelieving what Iceland is implying but shocked at the idea of a fellow nation, one who is supposedly related to the other, abusing and hurting another nation without there being a war. Iceland, however, isn't paying much attention as he is finally giving in to the call of sleep. He struggles to keep his heavy eyelids open as the pain in his head and body begins to relax slightly due to the warmth within the room and a feeling of safety washes over him. The steady thump of England's heart drags him further into the welcoming arms of rest. Iceland finally lets himself fall.

"Iceland? Why are you so scare of Norway? Can you tell us what happened?"

England questions but sighs fondly when he realises that the younger nation has finally fallen fast asleep in his lap; his small fists gripping the material of his sweater vest tightly as if afraid of being left alone. Turning his attention away from the slumbering nation, England focuses on his son. Raising one of his large eyebrows in question.

Hong Kong shifts in discomfort from his kneeling position on the floor next to his friend's side, he looks down at Iceland whose knuckles turn white with the sheer strength of the grip he has on his father's shirt to the green eyes of said nation helplessly. He takes a deep shuddering breath.

"Well, Bing Dou told me that No Wai caught him and Seoi Din kissing in the living room whilst they were all supposed to be out at a meeting or something a few days ago. That was when I first spoke to you two about him staying here for a while. No Wai was furious and started shouting at them both. Bing Dou tried to argue back; to tell No Wai that he couldn't always dictate what goes on in his life and how he had no control over him anymore. He tried to stand up for himself. He defended his relationship because he truly loves Seoi Din, anyone who sees the two of them together could see that. No Wai just got angrier, Maami he grabbed Bing Dou's arm, there are bruises on his wrists and elbow…"

The two older nations, surprised by the violence of the start of this tale, quickly but gently enough to not wake the sleeping nation up, tug the sleeves of Iceland's shirt up to his elbow and gasp at the angry looking finger-shaped bruises decorating his pale skin. Turning their attention back to their son, England smooths a hand through Iceland's hair when he snuffles lightly, they are concerned to see Hong Kong's eyes shining with the beginning of tears. Iceland, as if feeling the heavy atmosphere within the room whimpers softly in his sleep, tugging himself closer to England who continues to card his hand through the white-blond hair almost absently.

"Anyway… No Wai pulled Bing Dou out of the living room. He threw him across the hallway towards the stairwell and he fell. He fell against the stairs so hard; that's where the bruises on his knees and elbow came from. It is also where the bruise on the side of his face came from and why his eye is swollen, I think he had a concussion from it all as well. He said he felt dizzy and faint for a while after the incident."

England and China look down at the young teenager, feeling upset that such an innocent nation had had to go through such a thing with no one being none the wiser. Never would they have guessed that the Norwegian nation could be so violent against anyone, other than Denmark, when he wasn't at war but then again, they hadn't really associated with the Northern most nations of Europe before.

"Why does it look like he hasn't eaten much or slept since then, aru?"

China regrets his question almost instantly as he spies the crestfallen expression shaping his son's face and quickly reaches over in order to guide him into the space before himself. He wraps his arms around the boy, rubbing a hand up and down Hong Kong's back rocking the young nation back and forth as he tries to formulate a response, his eyes never once leaving the pale paler of his friend.

"It's because he hasn't."

At the looks he receives from his parents, Hong Kong knows that he is going to have to elaborate further and so, he takes a deep breath, making sure to keep his eyes transfixed on his friend's peaceful face, an expression he hasn't seen for a while. He burrows further into China's embrace as he begins, his tone mournful.

"When Bing Dou was left alone in the hallway, he managed to pull himself up from the floor and gets himself to his bedroom, he said that he was in a lot of pain and that he had to grab hold of the wall to prevent himself from collapsing. He got to his bedroom and locks the door; he knew that No Wai wouldn't be able to get in unless he unlocked it. After a few hours, Bing Dou decided to check the time on his phone and found multiple messages from Seoi Din. He told Bing Dou that their relationship wasn't going to work out in the long term and that even though he still had feelings for him, he was breaking up with him. Bing Dou was heartbroken and terrified. No Wai, before he went into the front room, said to Bing Dou that he would 'deal with him later'."

China and England look down once more at the small bundle curled up against England's chest, both of them feeling their hearts constrict, going out for the other European nation. England tugs the teenager closer, holding him tightly against himself, as if to offer what little comfort he could; to protect the sleeping nation from the outside world; from anything that could potentially harm him. Trying his hardest not to wake him from what could only be the first uninterrupted sleep he has managed to procure in the past three days.

"Don't worry so much, Érzi. We all will take care of Bīngdǎo, he will be right as rain in now time. He is going to need someone who is not going to judge him for feeling this way after what he has had to go through; someone to tell him that it is okay to feel scared. Your father and I will be able to help him with this. He needs parental figures, something he has never had, who will care for him without being over-bearing because if I am correct those Nordics are incredibly over-protective and suffocating."

"So, he is going to be okay?"

China chuckles softly at his son's hopeful expression, the look making him appear that much younger and vulnerable. He is glad that Hong Kong has managed to make such good friends with Iceland, who clearly; if recent events are anything to go by, needs all the support he could get at the moment. He places an affectionate kiss to the corner of Hong Kong's eyebrow, smiling at the quiet hum of contentment from the younger boy.

"Yes, Jia Long, Bīngdǎo will be just fine. Trust us."

Hong Kong hugs China tightly around the waist, nodding his head against the other's chest before he lifts himself up in order for him to rest his head comfortably on the older nation's shoulder, kneeling between the man's legs happily and showing no signs of moving anytime soon.

"I do trust you Maami. But how are you and Dedi going to help him, if you don't understand what he is feeling and what he has gone through? He is going through a really bad heartbreak, right?"

England chuckles this time at the look of exasperation which crosses his partner's face at Hong Kong's initial words; he shakes his head at the European nation giving him a mock glare.

"It is entirely your fault Hong Kong got into the habit of calling me mother. I hope you are happy with yourself, Yīngguó."

The younger nation merely smiles impishly at his partner nodding his head cheerfully showing that he is immensely proud of himself. He ruffles Hong Kong's hair affectionally making the youngest laugh breathlessly. He absolutely loved watching his parents whenever they were together, it is refreshing to see them getting along so well. It had been hell on all of them when the two had split up for a short while when he was younger.

"Oh, I am, Love. You have to admit that he isn't actually wrong. You are undoubtably the more maternal one in our relationship."

England shifts minutely in his seat upon the sofa, holding Iceland with one arm making sure he is still securely seated in his lap. He stretches the other along the back of the sofa, wrapping it around his lover's shoulder and draws the other into his side (and subsequently Hong Kong, who is still seated between his mother's legs). The Englishman places a chaste kiss to the blushing Asian man's temple, both wearing equally as soft smile; the love they feel for each other shining brightly within their eyes.

"To answer your question, son. It is because we have both been through the same thing, the same heartbreak when we separated. It was one of the worst things I have ever had to go through in all my history. I felt like I would never be happy again, without your mother. It was like my entire world had come to a standstill and is wasn't until I finally let go of my pride and practically begged your Maami for his forgiveness, did that pain start to alleviate."

China nods along with England's encounter, his eyes holding the reminiscent of his own pain from those few short memories he held about that period of time. The worry and despair they both had to undergo through the break off from their marriage and their long partnership which had ended just after the birth of Hong Kong. The shadows Hong Kong spots makes him hope that he never has to go through anything like that during his own lifetime.

He had seen how happy his parents were whenever they are together, how carefree they always act when there were no other nations around to judge them or insult and belittle them. He saw how much it hurts them to pretend that they still hated each other during the world meetings to ensure that their family is left alone to enjoy their peace with each other.

A small groan of pain brings the family back to the present as their attention is drawn to the European nation whose eyebrows furrow deeply as if he is trying desperately to fight against the insistent pull of consciousness. His violet eyes peel open slowly, blinking rapidly, due to the intense light shining through the room, until they adjust. He allows his eyes to quickly scan around his surroundings, taking in the room he is in, confusion shaping his features before he feels a gentle hand brushing his hair away from his forehead causing him to look up into the smiling face of England.

"How are you feeling now, Iceland?"

"Slightly better now, I'm not as tired but I am feeling a little hungry. Þakka þér fyrir."

England smiles fondly down at the still sleepy country in his lap, watching as Iceland rubs the sleep from his eyes and he is struck with the thought of how anyone could intentionally, or unintentionally, harm this sweet nation. Iceland blushes once he realises the position, he is in but shrugs off any concern because he figures that, for once, he doesn't particularly care enough to try and move just yet. China pulls away from his position leaning against England's side and picks up a small bowl of still warm soup; handling it carefully to a slightly baffled Iceland, he nods at the questioning glance.

"I figured that you would be feeling hungry from your long trip here, so I decided to whip up something quickly in the kitchen just in case, something that would be easy for you to digest, aru."

Iceland smiles brightly at the Asian nation before he eagerly digs into the first substantial thing he has eaten since the morning before the incident, multiple flavours explode against his tongue as he takes the first bite. He hadn't had authentic Chinese cuisine in years. Sitting up further in the Englishman's embrace, Iceland eats his food with a new-found vigour, making small noises of appreciation every now and again.

"Whipped something up…"

England snorts good-naturedly, rolling his eyes at the understatement from his partner; resulting in China giving him a gentle cuff round the back of his head, though he goes back to leaning against England's side, smiling fondly up at his partner.

"No matter what he decides to cook nor how ever long he spends on a meal it is always perfect. You are better off just ignoring his modesty. It comes with the Asianness… All Eastern nations seem to possess it."

Iceland laughs quietly between his spoonful's of soup at the identical looks shaping Hong Kong's and China's faces; both acting slightly offended by England's conspiratorial comment. Though England simply smirks over at his husband, bending his head down to brush a chaste kiss to dispel the pout from China's lips as he ruffles his son's hair affectionately making them all chuckle.

"This is already so much better than my house…"

Iceland comments offhandedly, blushing when the small hodgepodge family turn their gazes towards him inquisitively; he takes another small spoonful of his dinner, stalling for time to collect his thoughts before he elaborates.

"Well, I mean, it is just… whenever we were in the same room; Danmörku and Noregi were fighting or arguing about something; Finnland would be talking excessively about anything and everything in an attempt to be heard over the arguments and even though he would be fighting, Danmörku would always manage to throw some sort of insult at me. It was never this calm or fun with those lot around."

He feels his blush darkening further when he spies the understanding expression dawning on England's and China's eyes; along with the sympathetic look Hong Kong is directing towards himself. He doesn't mind too much as he knows none of them pity him.

"Well at the very least, you will be staying with us for the foreseeable future. You will not have to deal with any of them if you would not like to for the next few weeks."

Iceland feels a warmth spread through his chest at England's words and places his now empty bowl on the coffee table in front of the sofa, freeing up his arms. He turns his torso around slightly in order to allow himself to throw his no free arms around England's neck happily, a feeling of contentment surrounding him when familiar strong arms wrap around his waist in a secure embrace making him feel incredibly safe.

"Þakka þér fyrir, Bretland."

"No worries, Iceland. Now, I am sure you have had a trying couple of days so, why don't we get you settled into bed? I can bet that you would like to sleep some, and we can talk more in the morning if you feel up to it? I also believe that Yao may have some medicine to treat your injuries which he could find out for you for tomorrow, if you would like?"

England and Iceland turn to look towards China who furrows his eyebrows together in thought, one of his hands absently running through Hong Kong's hair unaware of his son leaning into his hand happily. His other hand comes up to rub at his chin as he wracks his brain trying to remember whether he did indeed have some herbal medicines available to aid the young European nation. He nods his head slowly after a few moments as he looks back to the pale teenager.

"Yes, I do believe that I have some of my herbal remedies around here somewhere, if I do not have the ones, I need I could always make them up, they are not too difficult or time consuming. I will apply them for you tomorrow morning Bīngdǎo."

This time, Iceland leans forward tentatively, being mindful of his injuries and gives China a shy hug, smiling happily when his gesture is once again returned instantly. He had never felt as if he could ask for or give out hugs like this to the Nordic household; they would only have made fun of him, rejected him or simply ignored him.

"Now, off to bed with you. I know you are probably too old but would you like for me to come with you and tuck you in?"

Much to England's surprise, he had raised many colonies throughout his history, Iceland turns towards him with an excited, wide-eyed expression. Nodding his head vigorously, Iceland feels ecstatic, he had never had someone willing to actually tuck him into bed before. His 'brothers' would always send him off with a threat of trolls coming to snatch him away if he never went straight away. Slowly, He pushes himself up from the sofa and waits patiently for England to stand as well before he shyly slips his hand into the older nations. His smile widens and his cheeks darken when he feels a reassuring squeeze on his much smaller hand before he is gently led out of the living room.

"Góða nótt."

He calls over his shoulder, his cheeks aching ever so slightly with how much he is smiling when he hears the joint calls from China and Hong Kong.

"Wǎn'ān, Bīngdǎo."

* * *

 _Translations:_

 **Chinese**

Bīngdăo - Iceland

Érzi - Son/Child

Yingguo - England

Wǎn'ān – Goodnight

 **Cantonese**

Maami - Mother

Dedi - Father

Seoi Din - Sweden

No Wai - Norway

Bing Dou – Iceland

 **Icelandic**

Noregi - Norway

Danmörku - Denmark

Pakka Pér Fyrir - Thank you

Bretland - England

Góða nótt – Goodnight


	3. Missing?

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 4,673**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Missing?_

It had been a total of three days since Iceland had successfully escaped the Nordic household through his bedroom window, with the help of his best (and only) friend Hong Kong, and approximately six days since the argument with his brother and his breakup with Sweden. Norway, having finally had enough with his younger brother's anti-social behaviour, and his refusal to even speak to himself no matter how many times he had banged on the door and demanded he do so. So there Norway stood, outside Iceland's bedroom door. After much deliberation and debating, the Norwegian nation had decided to simply pick the lock on the Icelandic male's door and force the younger to come out and socialise. He had no idea why he had not come up with this solution days prior.

It's not as if his younger brother could be _that_ upset over Sweden breaking off their relationship anyway.

Hearing the quiet click of the latch releasing and opening, Norway wastes no time in pushing the door open slowly, brushing his knees off as he stands up before cautiously walking into the room calling out to Iceland as he does so.

"Island? It is time to come out of your bedroom. You cannot spen…"

Norway abruptly stops talking, leaving his sentence hanging incomplete in the silence of the room, freezing in the fully open doorway. He can feel his heart starting to pick up it's pace within the confines of his chest as his eyes scan the seemingly empty room frantically. Ice shoots through his veins at the sight of the bed covers lying in disarray atop the mattress and the window standing open, curtains dancing in the frigid breeze. Not wanting to believe that his little brother had truly ran away from home, Norway trips over himself in his haste to enter the room, frantically searching for any sign of the younger nation.

He yanks the covers from the bed, throwing them unceremoniously to the floor. He drops to the floor and searches under the bed. Even inside the wardrobe, just in case Iceland had decided to hide from him when he had first heard the door to his room unlock.

Nothing.

There was no sign of Iceland anywhere in his room meaning that he was not in the house anymore.

About to turn around and run out of the bedroom in order to continue his search for the youngest Nordic nation and gather the rest of their gang; Norway spots a small folded piece of notebook paper lying all too innocently on the bedside table. His name is scrawled across the front in Iceland's familiar handwriting and his stomach drops at the implication. Shakily, he reaches forward to pick the note up and begins to read slowly.

 _ **Dear Noregi,**_

 _ **I probably should apologise to you for making you worry about me but if I know you as well as I think then you aren't really going to be worrying about me but of the fact that I am no longer under your control. I am too tired of you trying to control my every move, I am tired of you always making decisions for me and taking them all out of my hands before I even have a change to think. I cannot continue to deal with this much more and so I am leaving for a while. I recall you saying something along the lines of 'as long as you live under my roof' and so this way, I am no long going to be under your roof and therefore you will no longer have a say in my life.**_

 _ **I am sorry it has had to come to this, but you have left me with no other options.**_

 _ **I will not tell you when I am coming back, but I feel that I should warn you that I may, in fact, never return to that house.**_

 _ **I just wanted to let you know, before you most likely never hear from me again, that I loved Svíþjóð with all my heart, he meant the world to me and because of you; because of whatever it was you said to him that evening in the living room, we are no longer together. I know you are probably happy with this fact, if you are then I cannot believe how selfish you could possibly be, Noregi. It is all your fault. Everything that has happened is all your fault. You are to blame for the reasons that I cannot eat; that I haven't slept and that I feel as if my entire world has come crashing down around me. It may seem a bit dramatic to you, but it is the truth.**_

 _ **I hope you are happy about destroying this chance of happiness for me, Noregi.**_

 _ **Another reason why I left was because I no longer felt as if I were safe in our house either. Did you even stop to notice; to think that both my knees, face, elbow and wrists were all severely bruised from when you threw me around the hall like a rag doll? Did you know that is had taken me twice as long to make it back to my bedroom because I was dizzy and, had I not been using the wall as a brace, was in danger of collapsing?**_

 _ **Your worry, though most likely minimal, is unnecessary as well as unwanted as I am safe. I have found people who have taken it upon themselves to keep me safe, help me when I ask and look after me, a far better cry that you and the Nordics ever did. These people have accepted me unconditionally, without question and I would appreciate it if you would not try to contact me until I am ready to talk to you.**_

 _ **Your fellow nation,**_

 _ **Iceland.**_

Norway feels his knees give out from under him as he reads through the words Iceland had clearly written a few days ago by the looks of things. He re-reads it to make sure that he had not skipped over anything of importance and had taken in all of the relevant information. He can feel his eyes beginning to sting with the build up of tears as his hands shake. The last words taunting his mind viciously, a severing of their relationship and bond. _**Your fellow nation.**_ Not only had Iceland renounced his brothership but also the connection he held with the other Scandinavian nations. His stomach churns violently at the mere thought of Iceland tossing him away; of him disowning him as his brother just because he was trying to protect the younger nation from inevitably being hurt by the standoffish, stoic nation.

Enforcing his resolve, Norway shakes his head in both disbelief and denial. He pushes himself to his feet forcing himself to leave his younger brother's room, the Norwegian makes his way on shaky legs to the front room where Denmark is lounging on the sofa, for once, in silence. He ignores the questioning glance sent his way by the Dane as his worry gives way to anger and frustration. Making his way straight to the landline, Norway dials a number he knew by heart. Focusing all his attention on the small white device in his hand, Norway barely registers the sofa dipping next to him as Denmark takes the seat beside him.

Norway waits impatiently, the phone being held in a white-knuckled grip as his mind wills the other to answer the phone quickly his anger increasing with each passing second. Releasing a sigh of relief when the line clicks and static appears across the connection before a soft, confused voice travels through the landline.

"Norja? What's up?"

"Hey Fin, have either you or Sverige seen Island at all? Has he had any contact with you at all?"

"Is? No, not that I know of. I haven't seen him since we were round your house the other day. Su-san hasn't left his room since that night either except for when the kids knock. Do you have any idea what is wrong with him?"

"Sorry, Fin, I don't know what could be wrong with Sverige. If you happen to see Island or hear from him can you contact me immediately? He appears to have run away and hasn't told anyone where he is going. He left me a quick note telling me that he is safe with some people who said that they are going to take care of him, but he refused to tell me where he was going."

Norway feels a comforting arm being wrapped around his shoulders as he feels his chest heaving with deep breaths as he releases some of his anger. He can feel himself calming slightly at the familiar gesture, absently leaning against the warm, firm body seated behind himself. Norway sighs contently as the muscled arms move to wrap themselves around his waist in a loving embrace. Warm breath ghosting his cheek. He can feel one of Denmark's hands gently taking the crumpled note out of his slack hand and knows that the Dane is reading it through; he just couldn't mind his own business.

"If I hear anything from Islanti or happen to see him around, you will be the first to know, don't worry too much though I am sure he will be home soon enough. Anyway, I really should go. I think Ruotsi has allowed the children into his room again. I might be able to get him to eat something. I am going to go tell him that Islanti has gone missing as well, he would want to know. Have you tried calling around? At least one nation must know something about where he has gone, right?"

Norway nods along with Finland's words thoughtfully, taking as much comfort as he can from the figure beside him as a large hand begins to stroke through his hair.

"You are probably right, Fin. I will try asking around, thank you Finland. I hope Sverige feels better soon as well."

He hangs up the phone with a loud sigh, not giving Finland a chance to respond as he places the device back into its holder on the side table before he turns his gaze towards Denmark who in response pulls the Norwegian nation to rest fully against his side. He places a soft kiss to the pale skin at Norway's temple as he holds the incriminating note in his hand loosely.

"Are you alright, Norge? What did Fin have to say?"

Shaking his head sorrowfully, Norway leans his head comfortably in the crook of Denmark's shoulder feeling some of his frustration and worries build as he tries to think through a list of nations' he knows in order to pinpoint one who could and would willing help Iceland. A nation that Iceland would trust more than his own brother.

"I don't know Den. I mean I have no idea where Ice is or even where he could have gone. I don't know whether he is in trouble or if he is safe like his note says. Finland says that neither he nor Sverige has seen or even heard from Island since they were round here the other night. Though he did also mention that Sverige has refused to leave his room at all since that night. Apparently, he is refusing any food Fin has been leaving outside his door, unless the children bring it in."

Denmark nods his head absently, looking back at the letter in his hand, the words describing the Icelandic nation's injuries inflicted by his partner haunting him, spinning around his mind like a whirlwind, if the letter was to be taken at face value then how bad a state is Iceland in right now having no food and little sleep to aid in the healing of his injuries? Shaking those thoughts off, Denmark focuses back on his lover who is looking at the fire crackling in the fireplace, his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

"Hey Norge. Do you think we did the right thing?"

Norway looks up at the man questioningly.

"I just mean that, both Island and Sverige locked themselves in their bedrooms straight after the events of the other night; they both refused to eat anything and now Island has run away. He even wrote in his letter that he was – is – in love with Sve and Sverige did tell us that night that he was also deeply in love with Island. Is it possible that we made a mistake when telling Sweden to break up with Island and that it really is our fault that Island ran away from home?"

The Norwegian nation tilts his head back to continue staring into the flames his eyes turning glassy as he tries to fight back his tears at the other's truths before he turns back to Denmark, slamming his emotionless mask back into place. He clasps his hands in to his lap tightly, his fingers knotting together hiding the fact that they had started to shake as he rests his head back against Denmark's shoulder. His thoughts following along similar lines to his partner's though he says.

"No, I am sure that we did the right thing. I mean it would have had to end sooner or later anyway. We just decreased the amount of pain Is would have felt if we had allowed it to continue."

"Alright."

Denmark concedes easily with a nod of his head, not wishing to anger his smaller lover into attempting to strangle him with his own tie again. He tightens his arm around Norway's shoulder, silence descending around them as the couple fall into their own thoughts, basking in the others company for once without the other Nordics getting in the way.

"Hey Norge?"

The younger merely hums in response not wishing to break the tranquillity.

"Isn't Island friends with that weird pyro Asian kid?"

Norway furrows his eyebrows once more as he tries to wrack his brain for any recollection of said 'weird pyro Asian kid' Denmark is thinking about, his mind goes through all Asian nations he can recall, seen at world meetings and associated with before coming up with the one Ice hung around with whenever he could.

"Yea. What was his name again? He is Kina and England's son, wasn't he?"

Denmark once more slowly nods his head, wondering how England, with his busy eyebrows and terrible temperament managed to score someone as great as China all those years ago, before he shakes those thoughts away because they had divorced and so it wasn't an issue anymore. The room lapses into silence once more for another few short moments as both Norway and Denmark attempt to recall the name of Yao's youngest relative.

"Hong Kong! That was it!"

Nodding is silent agreement, Norway fishes around in his trouser pocket for his mobile phone scrolls, with a purpose, quickly through his contact list. Not batting an eyelid as to how he procured the young nations number, he hits the call button. Holding the device to his ear, Norway listens as the phone rings for a few seconds before it is connected and someone answers. A strong accent travels to his ears.

"Wai. Wang, Jia Long speaking.

"Ummm. Hallo, is this Hong Kong?"

There is the sound of shuffling through the connection before Norway makes out a quiet, muffled conversation drifting through the speaker, almost as if the person on the other end is covering the devices microphone with his hand. Norway glances unsurely at Denmark who raises his eyebrow is question, rolling his eyes at his partner's nosiness, he clicks another button to put the phone on speaker ensure they could now both hear the conversation.

"Yes, this is Hong Kong speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

The heavily accented voice, Norway can now confidently place as Cantonese, returns. The noises in the background fading away as he focuses back on the conversation with an, at the moment, unknown country. Denmark tries to smother a snort of disbelief at what he had previously dubbed a very stuck-up English dialect that the other is using.

"Norway."

"Ah, I see. Well, to what do I owe this pleasure, Mr No Wai?"

This time, Denmark fails to cover the loud snort of derision he releases earning him a dark glare from the Norwegian, lest the only other person they knew to be close enough with Iceland to potentially know where he has gone, get offended and refuse to help them. The Dane pales softly, stuffing a fist into his mouth after placing an apologetic kiss to Norway's cheek to muffle anymore sounds. Not wanting to be strangled at all.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything from Island recently. Say in the last week or so? It seems that he has gone missing and me, along with the rest of the Nordics, are concerned for his safety."

Once more the microphone is covered as the quiet sounds of another conversation drifts through the speaker, this time due to Norway's phone being on speaker, it allows the two nations to identify the language as Chinese. Though with how little they knew of the eastern language and with how fast the two are speaking; they were assuming that it was China, they had no hope of trying to translate any of the speech.

"I am sorry to inform you Mr No Wai but the last time I heard from Bing Dou was a few days ago, he informed me that he was going to be visiting a few friends for a couple of weeks and that I would be seeing him at the next world meeting being held in England."

Norway releases a heavy sigh, his face dropping into a firm frown at the information, or lack of. His little brother had gone to visit some unknown friends without informing anyone of his location or giving anyone a way to get in contact with him while he was gone. Shaking his head in exasperation he turns his attention back to the phone call.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him at all? We are not sure when he left you see, it could have been as long as a week, or rather six days ago. We would just like to know if he is safe. Did he tell you the names of his friends, where they were or leave any contact information with you?"

"I can assure you, Mr No Wai. That as I stated before, I have not seen Bing Dou since the last meeting. I am sorry to say that he did not tell me the names of his friends, nor where they are, and he gave me no contact information. I assumed that he merely wished for some time to himself to relax and recuperate before the next world meeting."

Norway sighs, this time more due to the lack of information he is receiving though he nods his head anyway. Despite Hong Kong not being able to see the gesture.

"Thank you for your help anyway, Hong Kong. If you see or hear from him, would you contact me immediately?"

"Of course, Mr No Wai. I apologise that I couldn't be of more help to you."

"Don't worry about it, I will see you at the next world meeting."

"Goodbye, Mr No Wai. I hope you find Ice soon."

Norway hangs up his phone with a put-out sigh. Resting fully into the comforting embrace of Denmark who is running his fingers lazily through the white-blond tuffs tickling the side of his face. Both nations are once again deep within their own thoughts as they run through and piece together the currently information, they had been able to gather, it honestly not being much. Finland and Hong Kong not offering much more than what had been given in the letter left behind by Iceland.

"Do you have any idea who else Island could possibly be friends with? Any other nation he hangs around with and would trust more than he trusts that Hong Kong kid it seems?"

Denmark shakes his head in a negative, his eyes gazing towards the crackling flames which have been dancing merrily in the fireplace since the early morning, despite the melancholy mood invading and filling the living room. He racks his brain one final time for anyone else who could potentially have some information about their youngest brother and Nordic.

Iceland is sitting on the comfortable carpet in China's living room as Hong Kong answers a phone call from Norway and Denmark, he could easily tell that his 'brother' had put the phone on speaker to sate the older country's curiosity. He tries to stifle his giggles at the parts of the conversation he can hear, finding the conduction of the conversation highly amusing. He always finds it hilarious when Hong Kong deliberately speaks in what England calls the 'Queen's English' while emphasising his Cantonese accent and by the look of exasperated fondness, England doesn't mind all that much either.

He bites down on his knuckles in an attempt to stifle another giggle as China continues to spread the last of the cold herbal remedy upon the fading bruises on his knees; the other injuries already taken care of for the time being. Both England and China are pleased to see the small nation looking so much better after a couple of nights sleep; especially compare to how he had looked when he had first arrived. They had decided that first night that until the smaller nation gained enough weight, England would prepare a full English breakfast every morning.

He was very proud to point out that he had, of course, cooked the entire meal himself and as he had pointed out, who could cook an English breakfast better than England himself? Iceland was inclined to agree with him.

"Alright, all finished, Bīngdăo. That should be the last application we need to use. Your bruises are almost completely healed and are hardly visible anymore. How are you feeling, aru?"

Iceland manages to get his giggling under control, especially now that the conversation has ended and turns his focus to the older Asian nation, smiling brightly at the man who couldn't help but return the gesture with a warm smile of his own.

"I am feeling much better, thank you."

China is about to brush off the thanks with a casual response when he is interrupted by Iceland's ringtone sounding through the living room, the tune signalling that a text had been received. Frowning down at the device on the floor beside him in confusion, Iceland knows that it couldn't have been Denmark or Norway trying to contact him because he had made sure to block their numbers the day that he had left. To make doubly sure that they couldn't find him, he had allowed China to screen his phone and to destroy the GPS tracking system app connected to Norway's own phone and the small microchip which had been found as well.

Sending a questioning glance towards China, a subtle hint of fear clouding his violet eyes as well, the younger nation grabs his phone from its place at the older nation's reassuring smile. Looking at the home screen, Iceland can feel his face heating up with a mix of elation and anger, not sure whether he should smile happily at the name shining up at him from the illuminous screen, or whether he should frown and cry.

"Who is it from, Ice?"

Iceland startles from his thoughts at the soft voice coming from behind him, he tilts his head backwards watching warily as his own violet gaze meets the worried emerald of England's who had moved to stand behind him. He watches as England's eyebrows furrow deeply as he crouches down to sit on the floor next to the white-haired teenager.

Now, Iceland is aware of the fact that he left Norway and Denmark's house because they would always demand who he is texting; who he was talking to; where he was going and such, but he knew that when England or China asked him those types of questions, they didn't expect him to always answer them especially if he didn't want to. They would both happily leave him with his privacy which made him open up to them more and made him want to share those sorts of things with them. Something he had never felt with the Nordics.

"Svíþjóð."

England looks between Iceland, noticing his apprehensive expression, and the now black screen of the teenager's phone, he smiles gently and reaches over to squeeze Iceland's shoulder, offering him support and comfort for whatever the message will hold. Iceland returns his smile with a shaky one of his own before he takes a deep breath.

Well, are you going to read it?"

England enquires softly, not wishing for Iceland to feel pressured or rushed into talking to the man who had broken his heart. Iceland, however, shows his resilience and nods his head. Unlocking his screen, the younger nation quickly finds his messages and after only a brief moment of hesitation, he opens it up to the ones from Sweden. Reading through the words, he can feel a small smile attempting to shape his lips but he pushes it back, not wanting to get his hopes up. Though despite his thoughts, he can do nothing about the warmth which spread through his veins, nor about his heart when it begins to beat faster in his chest as the words process in his mind. He missed the older man so much.

"What does he say, Iceland?"

Blinking slowly up at the island nation, Iceland sighs feeling conflicted as he glances back down at the message once more, leaning against England's side for reassurance and warmth. He hands his phone absently to the older blond, his thoughts still spiralling the words around in his mind; the words written for him by his Svi… no, not his Svi anymore. Sighing, this time contently when the Englishman wraps an arm around his shoulders before taking the offered mobile gently from the pale outstretched hand.

His green eyes flicker from side to side as he quickly reads through the message, squeezing the other European nation's shoulders when he gets to the end and he hands the device back to its owner.

 _ **Dear Island,**_

 _ **I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I just wanted to message you to see how you are holding up? Finland just told me that he had gotten off the phone with Norge and said that you were missing? Are you alright? You are safe, right? I am not going to ask you where you are, nor am I going to ask you who you are with because if you didn't give that information freely then I am guessing that you want to be left alone and I understand that. It is about time you managed to get out of that household anyway.**_

 _ **Once more, I would like you to know that I am so sorry for breaking up with you the way I did, Is, I never wanted to. I loved you – love you – and I always will. If you are agreeable, would you be willing to meet me the day before the next world meeting in a weeks' time, in England? I want to explain everything to you because you deserve to know what was said and why I did what I did.**_

 _ **I hope you are doing alright, Ice. Stay safe.**_

* * *

 _Translations:_

 **Norwegian**

Island - Iceland

Sverige - Sweden

Kina – China

Hallo – Hello

Finland - Finland

 **Icelandic**

Noregi – Norway

Svíþjóð - Sweden

 **Finnish**

Norja – Norway

Islanti – Iceland

Ruotsi - Sweden

 **Danish**

Norge – Norway

Finland – Finland

Island – Iceland

Sverige - Sweden

 **Cantonese**

Wai – Introduction to Phone Conversation

No Wai – Norway

Bing Dou - Iceland

 **Chinese**

Bīngdăo – Iceland

 **Swedish**

Island – Iceland

Finland – Finland

Norge – Norway


	4. Explanations

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 4,582**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Explanations._

After spending much time deliberating and discussing the positives and negatives of actually meeting up with the large Nordic nation with China and England; along with many reassurances that the two were not going to let anything untoward happen to the younger nation, Iceland had managed to come to the conclusion to meet up with Sweden. It was to be in his best interest to hear what exactly had transpired the night they had been found out and the reason behind Sweden's abrupt ending of their relationship. Even if their discussion didn't end with them getting back together, Iceland had a feeling that it would bring some closure.

England, after having made sure that Iceland really was alright with the situation, suggests that they meet with Sweden somewhere in Hyde Park due to its massive size and the fact that it is a highly popular tourist attraction and therefore meant that they wouldn't be alone while also not drawing too much attention to themselves. It would also mean that England could tag along with the young teenager, just in case this turned out to be a trick from the Norwegian of Dane in an attempt to get to Iceland.

Once the issue of Sweden's meeting had been dealt with and Iceland had informed Sweden of the meeting time and place; England informed Iceland that instead of staying in the hotel which is usually assigned to the nations for the duration of the world meeting, Iceland was more than welcome to stay at the Englishman's manor house in London with himself, China and Hong Kong. He was particularly insistent. The white-haired teenager readily agreed as it meant that he would not only have to spend less time around the Nordics but also more time with the people he was beginning to see as his family. The parents and brother he never had.

Hong Kong is ecstatic when his best friend agrees to stay with them when they are in England, loving the fact that they would have more time to annoy – hang out with – his parents. Both of whom had taken to the timid European nation instantly. It turned out to be the perfect situation seen as Iceland is open to all forms of parental affection and love that England and China are willing to give.

As England is going to be hosting the next world meeting he would have to make his way to his country a few days prior to when the conference was due to begin, in order to make a few last minute adjustments as well as assisting in helping his people to set up the meeting hall and hotel rooms. Iceland, upon hearing this news, practically begged for the Englishman to take him with him, not because he didn't like living with China in his country, it was a beautiful place but simply due to the fact that he felt slightly more attached to his fellow European nation. Which China found adorable, not that he would tell either of them that.

Chuckling softly at the slight pout shaping Iceland's lips, England agrees and goes as far as to offer Hong Kong and China to come back with them as well; it would give the two Asian nations to settle back into the bustle of London life before being swept away with all the work pertaining to attending the World meetings.

China, though not one who was very keen on the typical London weather, agrees without much fuss. Not being able to resist when Iceland turns his pout on him, much like his partner. He does, however, let out a complaint about having less time to pack all of his belongings as well as having less time to make sure he had everything that he could possibly need. Which besides making England laugh heartily, causes the Englishman to point out that China had a replica of almost everything he stored in his home in England's manor which brings a bright blush embarrassed at his memory blank.

So, after spending another week in China's home, a week spent laughing, playing, packing and genuinely getting to know each other better, the small family pack up their belongings before they make their way, on England's private plane to Heathrow airport. Iceland, upon realising that the day he is to meet with Sweden is creeping closer, he begins to feel more uneasy and apprehensive. He is excited to see the other Nordic after so long, but the breakup still hurts to think about.

Feeling his mood beginning to sour, Iceland shakes his head to attempt to rid himself of these depressing thoughts and decides to focus his attention on the beautiful scenery passing by in window in a blur of colours as they drive to the closest airport. He focuses on the upcoming trip to England; he hadn't had the time to visit the island nation in years; probably not since the last world meeting had been held there and he had missed the country.

As Iceland is making his way through the busy streets of London, following closely behind England in case he is swept away in the crowd, he watches the water sparkling in the sun and ripple as fish jump above the surface as if in greeting. He looks over to England who is looking contentedly down at a long lake known as The Serpentine, which the younger nation thought an apt name for the body of water which twisted and meandered through the ground. He feels his nerves beginning to rise once more when his thoughts slip back to his upcoming meeting with Sweden; hoping against hope that it was an actual meeting with Sweden and not a trick of his brother or Denmark. He really needed to talk to the Swede.

It takes the pair approximately 15 minutes to weave their ways through the throngs of people bustling around with purpose and end up at the entrance way of Hyde Park. Walking through the marked and directed pathways, Iceland feels his nerves reaching an all time peak as his palms begin to sweat and his breathing picks up minutely. England, noticing this, turns around and takes hold of the younger nation's shoulders gently pulling him to a stop.

"I know you are nervous, Iceland and to be entirely honest with you, that is okay, but I promise you that everything is going to be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay?"

Iceland nods his head in understanding, feeling thankful that the Englishman opted to come with him and actually wanted to come with him. He feels his nerves being soothed, his mood lightening as he takes a deep breath before he slowly slips his hand into England's. England squeezes his hand in reassurance as they resume walking towards the established meet up place.

The white-haired nation isn't sure what to think or even feel when he spots the familiar bulking figure of Sweden sitting on a random picnic table off to the side, away from the footpath. He is relieved to note that this is a genuine meeting with the Swede and that he most likely wasn't about to be kidnapped by Norway and Denmark, however, he isn't sure he wants to know exactly what happened those few weeks ago.

Even from his distance, Iceland can see that Sweden has his face bowed, his unkempt hair covering his eyes as they appear to be gazing steadily at the grass beneath his feet. He is clasping his hands tightly together holding them between his knees as his elbows rest on said knees. His right leg is bouncing up and down in a rare show of anxiety. Iceland watches as Sweden takes his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket as if he is checking for the time before he lifts his blue eyes up to scan the crowd surrounding himself.

The white-haired nation feels his heart clench painfully in his chest when Sweden finally settles his gaze upon his ex-boyfriend, his eyes lighting up when he spots the younger nation though they widen a little when he spies England standing beside the younger nation and Iceland feels slightly bad for not informing Sweden of the other presence. Iceland watches as Sweden, usually so calm and collected, jumps to his feet almost stumbling over the metal table leg as he rushes over to the pair.

He stops a foot from them, warily watching as England straightens up to his full height, watching the Nordic nation with an intensity that makes Sweden was to shuffle nervously. His eyes quickly scan Iceland's face and feels his stomach drop when he takes in the slight black bags under vibrant violet eyes and the paler than usual pallor. There is a cloud of despair and hurt he sees deep in the eyes he loves so much causing his heart to stutter in his chest knowing that he is the one responsible for letting such an emotion there.

As he stares at the younger nation and almost without realising what he is doing, as if he had done the action so often that it has been ingrained into his subconscious mind; Sweden's right hand comes up slowly, his large appendix reaching up to cup the side of Iceland's face affectionately. His intention is to sooth away any negative emotions. However, before his hand can even brush Iceland's skin, the younger nation flinches away tucking himself closer into England's side who squeezes the pale hand still help within his own.

"Eríkur…"

Sweden can here his voice crack at the rejection from his ex-partner, weighed heavily down with a mix of emotions as his blue eyes glaze over with a sheen of tears. He knows that he hurt Iceland terrible with his breakup, but it hadn't dawned on him how much the younger nation had been affected by his words until he had rejected his touch.

Iceland, on the other hand, knew that he shouldn't be feeling guilty over such a small automatic action of seeking comfort from England, for flinching away from Sweden but he does. Guilt builds in his chest as he fights the urge to cuddle into Sweden's towering form, but he can't allow himself to give in to the temptation; to accept the other Nordic nation back after he had hurt him so much. How can he expect him to forgive him so easily?

England smiles subtly down at the young nation, picking up on the inner battle Iceland is currently having with himself over the actions of his ex-boyfriend and the conflicting thoughts he is having over how he is feeling about coming face to face with the older Nordic. He can see the love that both still hold for the other and it reminds himself of his own relationship with China just after he had apologised and grovelled for the other's forgiveness.

"Maybe we should get this started? I am sure you both would like to get this over with?"

England breaks the other two from their thoughts and with the secure and comforting grip he maintains on Iceland's hand he gestures to the empty picnic table Sweden had vacated upon their arrival. He ushers the two nations to take a seat on the benches; Iceland smiling hesitantly to his guardian before he takes the seat available to England's left while Sweden sits himself down on the opposite side of the table, directly in front of Iceland.

"I know that I have said this to you before, Island but I wanted… no needed to tell you in person. No matter what happens between us today I needed you to know that I am so sorry. I never wanted to break up with you, Is, never. They gave me no choice in the matter though. I still love you. With everything I have, I truly do. These past few days have been horrible, unbearable without you Eríkur and I miss you."

Iceland looks at Sweden, his brain a whirlwind of thoughts, confusion swirling deep in his eyes. He shares a glance with England who simply wraps an arm around the younger one's shoulder, rubbing the top of his arm in reassurance and giving him a small nod. He turns back to Sweden.

"Then why did you? You broke my heart, Berwald. Honestly it was the worst pain I have ever had to deal with, even worse than the injuries I sustained from Noregi that night. I can't and won't go through that again. What could they have possibly said to you that would force you to end our relationship, to pick whatever they offered you over me? I thought you were happy with me…"

Sweden releases a string of curses at himself mentally at the doubt Iceland is now casting upon their relationship and therefore his own as well as Sweden's feelings. He hates himself for making his Iceland, his precious love, feel like this, but he tries to push the guilt away, tries to force himself to get through this meeting. To explain the reasoning behind his actions and attempt to sooth away the scars he had left behind.

"I know, Is. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve for you to forgive me, that is why I am not asking. Trust me though, when I say that I was never happier then when I was with you; you were my entire world and I loved every second we were together. Never doubt that. Never ever doubt that, Is. I am going to explain everything that happened that night and if you do not want me back afterwards, I will understand."

Iceland merely nods his head in understanding, his throat blocked by a lump of emotion; scepticism still evident in his eyes as he watches as Sweden shifts in his seat nervously.

"You remember how bad the argument got when Lukas, Mattias and Tino walked in on us?"

Once more Iceland nods his head hesitantly, wishing that he could forget that particular, he winces as a phantom pain seems to shoot through his knees and his head. He cuddles closer to England's warm presence.

"Well, after Lukas came back into the front room, after he took you into the hallway; he and Mattias turned all their anger to me. They resumed the argument without you there and with you out of the way, they didn't hold back at all, the stuff they were saying… I was glad you weren't in the room to hear some of it. It hurt to hear the people I counted as my closest friends; as my family say those sorts of things to me and I felt helpless against them. The things they were saying caused me to doubt myself; to doubt whether our relationship was good for you, but worse of all, I started to doubt your feelings for me…"

Sweden trails off, preventing himself from uttering another word as he chokes up; his voice breaking with the force of trying to stop the tears he can feel forming at the corners of his eyes from falling.

"What did they say to you Berwald?"

England asks, his voice is soft, calming almost, something that the oldest Nordic wasn't sure if he had heard the blond use such a tone before, especially not during a world meeting. He holds out a small tissue which Sweden accepts gratefully, wiping his eyes. Sweden forces himself to take a deep breath, redirecting his gaze to study the cracks dancing sporadically through the wooden tabletop.

"They kept telling me that I was obviously holding Iceland in our relationship somehow; that there wasn't a chance that he was willingly dating me without me holding something over his head. That I was blackmailing him. That he could never love someone like me. Mattias kept saying that I was unlovable, unappealing and with how little I spoke and how difficult I found it to express my feelings outwardly that Erikur would get bored of me soon enough…

I tried telling them that I loved him wholeheartedly, that I loved him unconditionally and that our relationship was completely serious. I told them how I loved his awkwardness in any given social situation and how adorable I found it. How he secretly adores and dotes on his pet Puffin despite what he keeps trying to tell everyone and how often he complained about him. How I loved his strange obsession with liquorice; he had multiple 'secret' stashes of the stuff all over the house which he thinks no one knows about."

England tries to smother a short bark of laughter with a quiet cough at the purely lovestruck expression shaping Sweden's features as if he had forgotten that he was in the presence of two nations, one being the subject of his affectionate spiel. Turning to face Iceland, England smiles gently at the look on the youngest nation's face, a mix between flattery, embarrassment and confusion. He takes note of the light dusting of pink across his cheeks and once more squeezes Iceland's shoulders trying to tell him, without words, that it is perfectly okay for him to feel conflicted.

The small noise breaks Sweden out of his daze and he clears his throat in embarrassment, as blush exploding across his own cheeks, he refuses to lift his gaze to look at Iceland though, worried about the other's reaction to his words.

"No matter what I tried to tell them. What I tried to say to them, they just continued to shout and scream at me, insulting me where they could and not paying attention to anything I was saying. Until…"

He breaks off again, his throat closing up with the weight of his emotions, his expression turns solemn as he finally lifts his head, his gaze fixing on Iceland's violet eyes making him smile sadly.

"Until?"

England prompts gently.

"Until they told me to break up with Iceland, that it was inevitable anyway. They both got even angrier when I refused. Mattias then threatened me. He said that if I didn't do what they wanted me to do then the alliances and agreements I held with both of their countries would be made null and void, but I still wouldn't. I didn't want to agree. Iceland was the best thing to happen in my life, besides Ladonia and Sealand, I couldn't just leave him. Even if that meant destroying my closest alliances. I just couldn't."

Iceland, who up until that point had been fighting down his own overwhelming feelings; a mix between hurt, confusion, anger, sadness and sympathy, watches the emotions play out across Sweden's face. He watches feeling helpless as the man he still loves tries to deal with these cascading emotions as he tells his story. He watches as tears stream down Sweden's cheeks until slowly, he reaches a hand across the splintered table to place his hand softly on top of Sweden's clenched fist.

The older nation startles, looking over the table with wide, confused eyes, looking more vulnerable than Iceland had ever seen him; he offers up a small encouraging smile.

"What did they say when you still refused?"

England questions gently, ruffling Iceland's hair in what he hopes is a calming gesture. Iceland smiles up at the Brit and leans against his thin shoulder, wrapping his hand tighter around Sweden's who relaxes the appendix from its clenched position. The Englishman, knowing how hard this is for both Sweden and Iceland, places a soft kiss to the white tufts of hair, settling his arm back around Iceland's shoulders supportively.

Sweden, on the other hand, could feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders at the fact that, by the interaction he is witnessing before him means that Iceland had finally found that parental figure he had always been searching and hoping for.

"As you can probably imagine, they were not be pleased. They both became increasingly annoyed and frustrated when I still refused to budge but… the words that came out of their mouths next… it made my blood run cold… I would never have thought that either of them could say something even remotely close to what they did but…"

Sweden cuts himself off once more, his tears beginning to flow down his cheeks more freely, streaming down his face and dripping from his chin to shatter against the tabletop. He tightens his grip on Iceland's fingers and takes a deep shuddering breath, his watery blue eyes meeting England's concerned green gaze; knowing that the Brit would most likely explode at his next words.

"They told me that if I didn't end my relationship with Iceland then they would invade and conquer Sealand and Ladonia… they were going to take my children off me…"

"WHAT?"

England shouts instantly enraged at the confession; accidentally dislodging Iceland from his shoulder as he shakes violently with his own outburst. Quickly getting a hold of himself, the Englishman strokes a soothing hand through the white-blond hair apologetically, kissing Iceland's crown even as his eyes still flash with heated rage.

"They wanted to take my children away from me. They said they would attack my sons. Possibly kill them both if they could… I didn't want to but… but…"

It was at this point that Sweden finally gave in and lost control of his building emotions. He breaks down into loud heart-wrenching sobs at the unjust threat hanging over his children; his worry and panic for the safety of his two sons overpowering them all. Iceland feels disgusted at what his 'brother' had dared to say to one of his closest friends. It made his hatred for his brother increase exponentially.

"It is going to be alright, Berwald. I am glad you told me. We will help you get through this; I promise."

He wanted to tell the older nation that he forgave him, that they were okay and he still loved him but his heart still ached from the breakup and he just didn't think he was going to be able to fully trust Sweden to not doubt his feelings in the near future and he felt horrible for it.

England watches the older nation cry, his mind working through all he had hear before he comes to a quick decision as he spies the stricken look on Iceland's face before focusing on the sobbing nation before him again.

"Erikur is correct, Berwald. Yao and I would be more than happy to assist you in keeping both your children safe. I honestly cannot believe that Lukas and Mattias would sink so low as to threaten and practically declare war on defenceless children."

Sweden nods his head taking a few moments to calm himself down, feeling relieved that he had managed to get all that off his chest for the first time since the incident. She offers a grateful smile towards the more southern European nation, drying his eyes with his tissue.

"Thank you, Storbritannien."

He turns his attention to Iceland, the person he had wronged and hurt so much and is startled at the soft expression on the other's face. He looks down, his gaze resting on their still connected hands and he threads his fingers through Iceland's much thinner ones. Smiling a bit wider when he feels the grip on his hand tightening, though a little shakily.

"I know the words I messaged you hurt you deeply and I cannot take them back, but if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Iceland chuckles a breathy chuckle at the older nation feeling the large weight which had been suppressing his heart since that night relax at the Swede's words. Thankful that Sweden was expressing his willingness for the two of them to get back together even after everything they had been through, thanks to Denmark and Norway, and had to deal with these past couple of weeks.

"there is really nothing for me to forgive you for, Svi. I know that if I had been in the same position as you then I wouldn't have been able to choose any differently. You needed to protect your family, I understand that, and I think it is sweet how much you love and care for those boys. They really are lucky to have a father like you."

Sweden flushes, feeling his cheeks heating up with each word Iceland utters as he watches the sincerity shining in those familiar violet eyes.

"So, will you… possibly consider… maybe…"

It is Iceland's turn to blush deeply at Sweden's implication. He hesitates for a brief moment, turning his gaze towards who simply kisses him on the forehead, brushing some of his hair away from his face before silently nodding his head encouragingly in Sweden's direction.

"I would love to be your boyfriend again, Svi but it may take me a while to be able to trust that you won't doubt my feelings for you again."

Sweden nods enthusiastically, releasing a breath of relief as he allows himself to grin widely, a rare expression for the stoic nation to show to anyone besides the younger nation opposite him. Never had he thought that Iceland would have agreed to give him a second chance after how much he had hurt him these past few weeks.

"Thank you, Is. I promise that I will never believe a word anyone says about our relationship again. I really, honestly love you so much."

"And I love you too, Svi and I will tell you everyday to make sure you remember."

"Right. I apologise for breaking this meeting up rather abruptly and I am most definitely pleased that the two of you have managed to clear everything up, but I have a few more things which need to be arranged for tomorrow's meeting. However, if you are free Berwald; Yao, Jia Long, Erikur and I are planning to go out for a family dinner this evening you are welcome to join us if you feel inclined?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

England shakes his head, brushing the thanks off as he reaches a hand across the table as he stands up from his seat. Shaking the outstretched hand, Sweden watches in wonderment as England gently assists Iceland, who is loving the attention, out of his seat as well before they both turn their attention to the taller nation.

"Arthur, please. I will get Erikur to message you with the details of dinner closer to the time. Once again, I apologise for having to run off like this, otherwise I would have happily given yourself and Erikur longer to discuss things and catch up."

"Don't worry about it, Arthur. Hosting a meeting can be a busy time for any nation. Thank you for taking the time to accompany, Is."

"You do not have to thank me for that. It is always a pleasure to spend time with Erikur."

Iceland feels his face heating up in pleasure at England's words, he beams brightly up at the older nation who merely ruffles his hair once again as the white-haired teen shyly slips his hand back into England's much like he had done on the walk over.

"I will speak to you later, Svi."

Sweden smiles affectionately down at his once again boyfriend and places a quick, chaste kiss to Iceland's flushed cheek in farewell.

"Speak to you soon, Hjärtat."

"ég elska þig, Elsku."

"Jag älskar dig också."

* * *

 _Translations:_

 **Swedish**

Island – Iceland

Storbritannien – Britain/Great Britain

Hjärtat – My Heart

Jag älskar dig också – I love you too

 **Icelandic**

Noregi - Norway

Ég elska Þig – I love you

Elsku – Dear/Love


	5. Family

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 2,584**

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Family_

When England and Iceland return to the manor from the successful meeting with Sweden, they are greeted with a sight which has them both startled and maybe a little bewildered. Iceland pauses in the doorway to the living room, his muscles freezing, and his eyes widen as he watches China; a four and a half thousand or so year-old nation, rolling around the floor mock wrestling with an equally as enthusiastic Hong Kong.

England, on the other hand, once he has shaken himself out of the surprise which had gripped him upon laying eyes on the scene, shakes his head in amused exasperation. His lips twitch into a smirk as he walks with carefully measured steps over to the fighting pair. Standing above his partner and son the Island country chuckles as he looks down at them, arms crossing over his chest just as Hong Kong manages to overpower his mother and pin him to the floor. China squirms and lashes out in an attempt to free himself from the hold. Raising a thick eyebrow, England clears his throat.

"Need I ask what the two of you are doing? Or do I not want to know."

Hong Kong startles, not having realised that his father had returned home, let alone is standing directly above him, his grip accidentally loosens on China's wrists as he looks up at the man, a sheepish smile shaping his features, while he brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Hello Dedi, how did the – "

His switch in attention seems to be the mistake China is waiting for because as soon as Hong Kong is distracted by England's presence, China quickly takes the opportunity to flip his son over onto his back successfully reversing their positions as he scrambles to straddle the young nation's hips, grinning triumphantly down at the displeased teen.

Iceland, who hasn't moved from his spot in the doorway continues to watch the scene in bemusement only making his way into the room once he is sure that the fight isn't going to get out of hand. He slowly approaches to struggling pair on the floor and takes his place just behind England, unsure of what he is expected to do in such a situation. Normally, fights like these in the Nordic household would always result in injuries and hurt feelings; they were never playful. Seeing this sort of thing playing out before him making him feel like an outcast.

"Seriously. We leave the two of you alone for a little over two hours, only to return and find that you have both resorted to rolling around the floor like children."

England shakes his head, sending a conspiratorial wink to Iceland who lets out a shy giggle, stepping closer to the pair one the floor just as a petulant pout forms on China's lips, finally turning his attention from his son to his husband. Though it doesn't stop him from cuffing Hong Kong around the back of his head lightly when he begins to snicker softly.

"But Iggy…"

China whines, sounding exactly like the child England is referring to him as, further proving the Englishman's point. Iceland, feeling slightly more comfortable with the situation now that the two had stopped play fighting, lets out another giggle drawing the attention of the blond-haired nation who winks at him once more before morphing his expression into that of stern disappointment.

"Please. Dear Lord, do not start again with that absurd nickname. I swear I am going to beat Japan one day for even daring to come up with it. You know how I dislike it, Yao."

The oldest nation merely sticks his tongue out at his husband who has yet to move from his looming position above the pair, he opens his mouth as if to give a retort but Hong Kong chooses that exact moment to flip his mother off himself and onto the wooden floor, leaving them both lying on their backs, breathlessly smiling up at England.

"What led to this anyhow?"

England enquires curiously as he moves to settle himself down on one of the sofas, still keeping a wary eye on his son and husband, just in case they decided to restart or rather continue with their impromptu wrestling match before giving him an answer. He eyes the two of them as they both slowly push themselves up from off the floor, dusting their clothes of as they proceed to push and shove each other as they trip their way over to the adjacent couch. Noticing Iceland's still partially perplexed expression. The Island nation motions for the younger to join him, patting the sofa cushion by his side invitingly.

"Well."

Hong Kong begins.

"Maami seemed to forget where he placed his phone this morning and had also apparently forgotten to send a reply to a text message, he had received from Éguó."

Hong Kong pauses momentarily in order to pull his own mobile phone from out of his trouser pocket, an action which instantly makes China's gaze zero in on the small device. The four-thousand-year-old nation reaches over, resulting in Hong Kong holding the device as far from his mother's grabbing hands as possible.

"Alright, but what does this have to do with Iceland and I finding the two of you play wrestling around the living room?"

"I am getting to that bit, Dedi."

Hong Kong responds casually as he lies back upon the sofa, trying to fend China away from his phone as England merely sighs at the interactions of his family.

"As I was saying, Maami asked if I would be able to phone his mobile so that he could find it quickly without having to spend hours searching the house for it. I told him that he would have to wait a moment as I was on the phone to Rìběn and it would have been terribly rude of me to just hang up on him…"

England nods his head to show that he is listening, knowing that by the tone of his voice, Hong Kong also refused to help China straight away because he knew it would annoy his mother and the reaction he was sure to get he thought would be amusing. The blond nation is also attempting to surpass the snickers which he can feel trying to escape as he watches China now attempting to push, or rather kick, his own son off the sofa in order to reach the device.

Hong Kong, however, is having too much fun messing with his mother, and by the sparkle in China's eyes he can tell that his mother is enjoying himself as well and makes a snap decision. After a quick shout towards Iceland, Hong Kong throws his phone over, Iceland looking up just in time to see and catch the mobile before it hits the floor. Looking at the item now lying in his hands innocently, Iceland shots a look of apprehension towards China before turning a betrayed expression towards Hong Kong at the hungry glint in the oldest nation's eyes, though he is too busy laughing to be of any help.

China smirks at Iceland, scrambling up from his crouched position on the settee he runs towards the northern nation in another attempt to capture the object, Iceland responds by squealing in surprise and flipping over the back of the sofa, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. As China now chases a happily giggling Iceland around the living room, England turns his attention back to his son who watches the interaction between his mother and brother in all but blood for a moment longer.

"Anyway, I had almost finished my conversation with Rìběn but apparently Maami was terrified that Éguó would somehow manage to track his phone, find out where he would be staying for the meeting and come to find him, if he didn't answer his message soon. He freaked out a little and tried to steal my phone… I told him to wait a few seconds while I wrap up my call but… as you saw things got a little out of control. I even accidentally hung up on Rìběn."

Hong Kong shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant gesture as he finishes his explanation while England snorts in disbelief at the gross understatement of his son's description of their resulting actions. He is just about to respond to the ridiculousness of it all when they hear a shriek coming from the direction of the entrance hall. Sharing a look of rising alarm, England and Hong Kong quickly jump up from their seats and rush out of the living room. Instantly afraid that Russia had indeed managed to find China.

Upon arriving in the entrance hall however, both England and Hong Kong stop and stare incredulously at the scene before them. China had somehow managed to end up straddling Iceland's hips, much like he had Hong Kong's only minutes before, his expression one of sadistic glee as his slim fingers skim the newly exposed pale skin of Iceland's stomach. His shirt having been pushed up to his ribs, either intentionally by the Asian nation or accidentally due to their rolling around and fighting. Iceland, on the other hand, is red-faced, gasping for breath as his sides are mercilessly tickled by the older nation. Both are laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop… Please…"

China chuckles, almost evilly, at Iceland's breathless plea, before he ups his attack, delighting in the way the younger nation is twisting in an attempt to either escape the tickling or throw the other nation off him and onto the floor.

"Not until you surrender the phone, Bing."

"Never!"

Iceland just about manages to choke out between bouts of laughter. He twists, turns, wiggles and kicks in an almost violent manner under China's nimble hands before, as he turns his head to the side, he spots England and Hong Kong laughing just as hard as himself and china at his predicament still lingering in the doorway. Trying to regulate his breathing despite the continuous assault on his sides, Iceland manages to force out a few words directed towards the Englishman before being overran by giggles once more.

"England… Faðir… Help me… Please!"

Iceland, being much too preoccupied and overcome with laughter doesn't notice the stunned silence which descends throughout the entrance hall after his outburst. China stops tickling him and England stares down at the younger European nation in awed wonderment, tears coming to his eyes at the word the young teen called him, the young teen he considers his second son. Quickly pulling himself together, England sends a devious smirk towards China who renews his attack on Iceland's sides and stomach, with an attack cry of his own, England charges at China who topple of the teen in shock.

Looking up from his position on his back, China finds his breath catching as his brown eyes stare straight into bright green eyes which are sparkling with joy and exuberance; something the older nation hasn't seen since they he had accepted the other's apology and agreed to remarry his love after their lengthy divorce.

Iceland, however, is merely lying on his back with his arms outstretched focusing on trying to regulate his breathing when he is struck with the realisation of what he had called out to England, his mind grinding to a stand still as panic begins to settle. He pushes himself slowly into a sitting position finding his eyes being drawn almost subconsciously to watch the interaction between England and China. A sense of longing begins to build in his chest as thought he had buried decades ago begin to resurface. Knowing that, unlike so many other colonies, he never did have parents or even a parental figure, something he has always wished for more than anything. More so now after having spent so much time with the couple in front of him.

Hong Kong, noticing the growing expression of longing and resignation spreading through his best friend's expression and muscles, quickly rushes over to the Scandinavian nation, collapsing to his knees just as tears begin to form in the corners of the other's eyes. He pulls Iceland into a tight embrace.

"Hey Icey. Its alright. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry so much. Dedi doesn't care, he would be happy for you to think of him as you Faðir. I am sure of it. Don't cry."

Iceland allows himself to be held for a moment before he forcefully pulls his gaze away from China and England just as the two in question glance over. He glances into the concerned eyes of his friend before looking away in shame, staring at his lap. He can feel his previous insecurities bleeding through into his posture as he curls himself tighter against himself, his arms wrapping around his legs securely.

"Really?"

"Truly."

Iceland jumps in surprise as a different voice from the one he is expecting, answers him from a short distance in front of his prone form. Looking shyly through his eyelashes, the young European nation allows himself to relax a little offering a small smile to the Englishman.

"Iceland…"

England's clears his throats as his voice catches on the lump of emotion forming. He turns his gaze to look at China who, after pushing himself up off the floor and crawls over to sit next to his partner, nods his head, a warm smile softening his features; he slips his thin hand into that of his husband's as they both kneel down between the two teenagers.

"Iceland. When you first turned up at our door with Hong Kong, we were so worried about you. We had never seen a nation, who hadn't been through battles and wars, looking so worn out and dejected. You were severely concussed, bruised, half-starved, exhausted and frightened beyond our understanding. We knew at that moment that we both wanted nothing more than to make you feel safe; fell protected. For you to know that there are going to be people who are willing to listen to you; protect you and love you unconditionally. We didn't want you to be alone anymore. To feel like an outcast in a place where you are supposed to see as a home. To feel the need to lock yourself in your bedroom because those who call themselves family treated you terribly. You may not be our biological so, like Hong, but you are still a son to us. You are family."

Iceland can feel tears welling up in his eyes as he silently listens to the older nation; a man he was coming to see as a father. He can feel a bright spark of warmth spreading out from his chest, zipping through his veins at the reassurances, the hope England and China are giving him. Eventually, the tears escape; streaming down his cheeks as England fall quiet, his green eyes shining with his own tears as he studies the younger European nation. Releasing a choked sob, Iceland throws himself at the couple, wrapping his arms as best as he can, round both of their shoulders in a thankful embrace. He lets a stuttering sigh out when he feels two sets of arms wrapping around his waist, returning his hug as he feels a soft kiss being pressed to his head.

"Þakka þér kærlega, Faðir, Móðir."

"You never have to thank us, son."

"We love you, Eríkur. Wǒmen de érzi"

"Ég elska ykkur báða líka."

* * *

 _Translations:_

 **Cantonese**

Dedi – Dad/Father

Maami – Mum/Mother

 **Chinese**

Éguó – Russia

Rìběn – Japan

Wǒmen de érzi – Our Sons

 **Icelandic**

Faðir – Father

Móðir – Mother

Þakka þér kærlega – Thank you so much

Ég elska ykkur báða líka – I love you both too


	6. Dinner

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 6,177**

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Dinner_

The rest of the day, after their firm establishment of their relations with one another had finalised, had been uneventful and relaxing. The small family of four having decided to spend the rest of the afternoon before their scheduled dinner in relative silence, simply enjoying each other company as they went about their own activities.

Currently, England is leading his partner and sons through the brightly decorated streets of Notting Hill a beautiful area made up of rows upon rows of painted houses; the home of many wonderful festivals and market stalls. He walks through the throngs of people, all chattering happily as they mill around the pavement, meandering towards the restaurant where he had booked the reservations for that evening's family meal. It was nearing 7 o-clock and unlike what the weather reports had cautioned against, there was not a rain cloud in sight, something he was immensely grateful for.

He knows that while many of his fellow countries like to complain about his nation's weather, and will no doubt still complain about it in the future, he found the sound of the rain pitter-pattering against the glass panes soothing, rendering him relaxed. Though he was unsure as to why the others always complained so much; it didn't even rain that often, or as often as they all liked to make out. His weather may not be as bright or sunny as Spain's or even Japan's but considering how they were much closer to the Equator than he was and were not surrounded by either seas and/or mountains, he did pretty well. Hell, it rained more in the United States then it did in England.

The island nation happily walks down the street, being mindful of the slower pace of his two sons walking behind himself and China, weaves through the thinning crowds keeping his eyes peeled for the restaurant, his fingers linked through his partner's, his thumb brushing the soft knuckles absently. He glances briefly over his shoulder and cannot contain the smile he feels building at the interactions between Hong Kong and Iceland; the boys currently engaged in a quiet yet animated conversation, their eyes sparkling with merriment. He wonders briefly, however, how neither of them have tripped up yet as Hong Kong had thrown his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders at some point during their walk.

"I never realised how similar the two of them were until Ice came to live with us, aru."

China quiet admission draws England's attention back to his husband who had followed his line of sight and is also staring at the two younger nation's fondly. He glances back to his partner, eyes shining merrily when the green gaze locks with his own. England releases China's hand, wrapping the now free appendix around the other's waist drawing the smaller male into his side before he slows his pace in order to drop a chaste kiss to his lips. Drawing a delightful blush from the Asian man.

"They always did seem to be drawn to each other during the world conferences and, especially in recent years have always go out together. I remember when Hong Kong began to insist that he be allowed to keep his phone on his person at all times just in case Iceland contacted him."

England and China chuckle at their young son's previous actions, finding them both endearing and adorable; though they would never admit that to Hong Kong. They had worried for a while that their anti-social son would never make any friends until he had developed his close kinship with the Scandinavian island nation. They both soon sober up as a thought occurs to them.

"Yes, I remember that. You don't suppose that one of the reasons why he was so insistent was because Jia Long found out about how the other Nordics treated Bīngdǎo? That he knew he was the only person who Bīngdǎo had ever opened up to about everything?"

China asks quietly, his voice wavering with an undertone of regret at not having noticed anything wrong with the Nordic relationship, even if he had never directly interacted with them before. Not properly at least. He steals another glance over his shoulder at his sons, his heart aching at the mere thought of what the other had to go through for goodness knows how many decades.

"It certainly is a high possibility, Love. It could also explain why Hong Kong would always drop anything and everything he was doing in order to hang out with Iceland. It gave him an excuse to get out of the house, to escape, so to speak, from those bloody gits, even if for just a few hours."

England tightens his arm around China, drawing the other as close as possible without putting them at risk of tripping. He drops his gaze to the cracked pavement beneath his feet, his own thoughts darkening at the implications of Hong Kong's actions.

"You're right, you know."

China and England freeze in surprise at the sound of Iceland's timid voice. They quickly turn on their heels feeling ashamed for talking about the other and so they both attempt to make an apology only to have it brushed off by Iceland, who waves his hand nonchalantly.

"When I first met Hong at the world meeting a few decades ago, it was on one of the days in which all of the Nordics had all come to the same subconscious decision of picking on Iceland for entertainment during the conference; or rather try to make my life a living hell. Though they were more overbearing than usual; their words sharper; their insults more hurtful and they gazed at me with such indifference and disappointment, I couldn't handle it. When the first break was called, I ran away from them as fast as I could. I ran through the halls and hid out in one of the upper floor's bathrooms.

"I couldn't wrap my head around why those people; people who were supposed to believe in me, support me, care for me, look out for me and love me could act so cruel without hesitation. I had considered them my family. I cried. For the first time in decades, I cried so hard, but I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I was so tired; so done."

Iceland breaks himself off sharply, pulling away from Hong Kong's side as his fingers begin to pick at a loose thread on his jumper sleeve absently, he looks up at his new family his eyes reflecting all of the pain, confusion and sorrow he had been feeling that day. He stares at each of them in turn; the people who, even though were not obligated to – didn't have to waste their time looking after him and caring for him – are standing around him sending him encouraging smiles. He tries to return the gesture but knows it is weak at best.

"I did something stupid. Something I have never and probably will never be proud of. Something I am going to always regret…"

England hesitates for a second, having a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew exactly what the younger European nation is referring to, before he steps forward. Releasing China's waist, he places both of his hands-on Iceland's shoulders, feeling just how much the other is shivering with past pain and repressed fear of rejection. His smile turns affectionate before he leans forward to brush his lips against Iceland's forehead.

"Eríkur, I want you to know that no matter what you want say to us now, it will never make us love you any less. You are and will always be our son. You will always be a member of this family. I want you to know that we have a stronger bond than any born family ever could because we chose to be with you; you chose us. Trust me on this."

Iceland nods his head, leaning further into England's warm presence. He isn't sure whether it is the use of his human name; the complete sincerity in the other man's eyes and tone or the words which had been spoken but he can feel himself relaxing until he finds the strength to pull away from the embrace. Taking a deep breath, Iceland lets his gaze fall self-consciously to England's shoes as he slowly pulls up the sleeve of his left arm exposing various sized, white criss-crossed scars along his pale skin.

"Hong Kong found me. He had told me that he had been looking for me because he had seen and didn't agree with what the others had been doing; that he wanted to know if I was okay. He patched me up and held me as I continued to cry. He didn't look disgusted or disappointed just kind of sad as he sat there stroking the bandages he had wrapped around my wrist. He asked me how long it had been going on for, and I don't know what it was, but I found myself telling him everything. I felt lighter afterwards. Better than I had in months. He gave me his mobile number and told me to contact him whenever I needed or wanted to talk or just get away from them for a bit. He had been the first person to listen to me, talk to me and get to know me."

Iceland tugs his sleeve back down, covering his arms once more, hiding the scars he is so ashamed of, the reminder of his painful past. Holding onto his forearm, he squeezes the skin tightly, closing his eyes to block out the expression of disappointment he is sure is being directed towards him. His eyes snap open when he feels a warm hand being placed on his forearm, resting just above his own. Iceland turns his gaze upwards, his eyes widening in wonderment. There is no judgement held in the others' eyes; not England's not China's as they look back at him with nothing but love and acceptance.

"Eríkur. Hong wasn't disappointed or disgusted because he has been bought up knowing that this; these scars are not a weakness. Nor is it a misguided scream for attention. It is to show someone's inner strength, there resilience. Each one tells us that no matter what you have faced, no matter what you are dealing with or have dealt with, how low you feel, you are still fighting. Still pushing through, aru."

"What do you mean?"

Iceland asks, his thoughts a bundle of confusion as his gaze flickers between England and China as Hong Kong is still standing by his side, silently offering him stability as he often did. The Englishman suddenly releases his arm once more, lifting his own and repeats Iceland's earlier movement of slowly pushing his shirt sleeve up. Iceland feels his eyes widen at the almost identical white, criss-cross scars littering England's own wrists. It makes him realise that the couple in front of him truly understood; he felt so relieved to realise that he is not as alone as he had initially thought but he also feels saddened that the older man had felt so alone, so hurt at some point in his immortal life.

"I haven't done it in centuries now, but the reminder will always be there. Every time I see them it reminds me that I am a fighter. That no matter what life had thrown at me I will always fight to survive and make it out stronger than I was before. China was adamant that I would never have a reason to feel ashamed of my scars. He would always explain to me what they meant to him and what he thought of whenever he looked at them. Over time, I began to believe him."

England, finishing his explanation pulls the small teen into his arms, rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down, the trembling form resting contently against his chest. He leans his cheek against the other's head, listening as Iceland releases all of the pent-up frustrations and all of the pain he has had to keep bottled up as his tears soak into England's clothes. He listens as the cries turn from sadness to relief and happiness as thin arms come to wrap around his own waist in return, fingers gripping the fabric at his back in a shaking grip.

"þakka pér fyrir, þakka pér Faðir."

England simply hugs the Icelandic teenager closer, his eyes meeting China's over Iceland's head whose amber eyes are shining with their own tears as he stares at his husband, feeling touched at the words the other man had said. He watches as England places another loving kiss to the white-blond strands.

"There is nothing to thank me for, Eríkur. You are our son; our family and we will always love and support you. No matter what."

Iceland nods happily, adoring the affection he can hear in his father's tone, he pulls out of the man's arms and, accepting the handkerchief offered to himself, wipes his eyes with a breathless laugh. He takes a deep breath, smiling affectionately up at his adoptive parents before tucking himself back under Hong Kong's arm, finding contentment in the familiar position. His elation grows when he receives a quiet laugh from the others.

"Let's get going, aru. I'm sure Berwald will be waiting for us."

The small Asian nation feels England wrapping his arm back around his waist as they turn on their heels to continue their walk, he sighs contently. He loves the feel of the other's strong arm around him, allowing his head to rest lightly against his husband's shoulder as they weave through the thinning crowds both feeling a little lighter at having reassured their second son of their acceptance of something, he is so ashamed of.

"Thank you, Yao."

China tilts his head to the side, his eyes scanning his husband's face for a moment, gazing up at the sincere emerald eyes smiling down at him. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion trying to think back on their exchange to find what the Englishman is thanking him for this time.

"Whatever for, Yà sè?"

England flushes a little, his face heating up at hearing his human name being said in Mandarin, something which has always sent shivers through his body, a fact which his spouse is very much aware of. He tugs the smaller man closer to his side as they walk down the streets.

"I don't think I ever truly thanked you for all the times you have saved my life before now and I wanted you to know that I am immensely grateful to you, my dear. Even when I was being a complete tosser you never even thought of leaving me. I love you so much, Yao."

Yao can feel himself chocking up, his throat closing around the swell of emotions he can feel building as his eyes shine, tears gathering in their corners, at the sweet words being uttered by his husband, who wasn't normally one for opening up about his emotions so much. The only response he could possible think to make is wrapping his own arm around England's waist; reaching up on his tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss to the Englishman's cheek before he rests his head back on the other's shoulder.

"You have absolutely nothing to thank me for, Yà sè. You meant everything to me back then and you still mean the world to me now. Not only I, but Hong Kong and now Iceland would be devastated without you in our lives. I have dealt with that before and never again will I let either of us go through something as painful as that ever again. I will not allow for you to get away from me again. We have our own family now and no matter how strange it may seem to other's it will always perfect. Just the two of us, Jia Long and Āi lǐ kè. Yà sè, wǒ ài nǐ."

Meanwhile, Hong Kong tightens his arm around Iceland's shoulders, talking quietly as they follow closely behind their parents, he presses a kiss to the smaller teen's temple delighting in the soft blush which dusts across his pale cheeks and he takes the opportunity to whisper.

"Ah, Ice. I do not think you have thought this through well enough… Who are you going to escape to when we become too much for you now, Xiǎo dìdì?"

"I think you will find, Jia Long, that I am in fact older than you and therefore cannot be your Litli bróðir besides I don't think I am going to want or feel the need to escape you guys anytime soon."

"You may be older than me in terms of gaining your independence, Eríkur, but clearly I am the more handsome brother. I look after you; take care of you and it is clear that you idolise me, so therefore you are Wǒ de dìdì."

Iceland laughs joyously at the levels of certainty and self-assurance in his brother's voice and couldn't help but concede to the point, especially when he notices the small amused looks being given to them over the shoulders of their parent's. The two adults clearly pleased and amused by their back and forth. Besides, the expression of delight on his friend's face is worth it anyway.

"Alright, Þakka þér, eldri bróðir."

Hong Kong nods his head in satisfaction.

"Good. Now all we need to do is to teach you how to say it in Mandarin."

The four family members share a laugh at Hong Kong's statement as they walk down the darkening streets of London, nearing their destination and as China had predicted Sweden is waiting outside the restaurant leaning casually against the wall seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

England is the first to notice the towering Scandinavian nation. He pulls Yao to a gentle halt, deciding to ignore the questioning glance from his husband as he smirks deviously. Turning to face his second son, the island nation merely stands and watches Iceland as he snickers quietly at something Hong Kong had said for a second, before catching the younger European nation's attention. He makes no noise as he quickly points towards the restaurant, watching the process before him with amusement.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at his Father's gesture, Iceland and Hong Kong both turn their attention towards the direction England is pointing. It takes a few moments for what he is seeing to register in his mind but when it does and the white-blond teenager spots what, or in this case, who the other is gesturing at, he releases a high-pitched squeal of delight. Before anyone can register what is happening, Iceland has disappeared into the small crowd of people.

England and China share a fond expression, knowing that they had, and still would, embarrassingly enough, still react in an almost identical fashion after extensive, and not so extensive, periods apart. Something Hong Kong took great pleasure in teasing them about whenever he was privy to witnessing such an occurrence. However, they did share a quiet chuckle at the completely bewildered expression om their younger son's face.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Hong Kong blurts out, asking no one in particular, though he does get to watch in amusement as his Mother smacks his Father around the back of his head, muttering something along the lines of 'teaching their son bad habits'. He turns his attention away from his bickering parents to scan the thinning crowds for his brother, his eyes squinting against the faint glaring light from the setting sun.

After a few moments of searching, Hong Kong snickers drawing the attention of his parents away from one another putting a pause in their exchange of insults and scathing comments. Their smiles stretching across their faces as they turn towards Hong Kong, who knew all too well the playfulness behind their arguments.

"And what pray tell, are you laughing at, Liam?"

Hong Kong merely points across the pavement, his shoulders quivering with the force of trying to supress his mirth, his breathing to irregular for him to verbalise his response. Iceland had, it seems, had run straight towards an unobservant and completely startled Scandinavian nation. Sweden, after taking a second or two to recover, after his small partner had seemingly materialised out of the blue in front of him, wraps his arms around his boyfriend shaking of the shock of the others appearance, being grateful that he still could call the other his.

"Hej, Eríkur."

He pulls the smaller nation closer to his chest, wanting to soak up as much of the other as he can having not seen him for the past few weeks or so, delighting in the feeling of actually having Iceland snuggling against his chest once more. He kisses the white-blond hair fondly.

"Halló, Berwald. I have missed you."

Sweden chuckles at his younger lover, knowing how much their impromptu break up must have hurt and devastated him, who turns to pout up at him cutely; his voice is muffled still by his refusal to pull himself away from the other's warmth.

"You just saw me a couple hours ago."

"That was too long ago."

Before Sweden could respond in another manner but to roll his eyes at his boyfriend, he spies England, China and Hong Kong approaching them in his peripheral vision. The latter snickering into his hand while blatantly ignoring the looks of recrimination being directed towards him by China, though the corners of his lips appear to be fighting to remain uncurved.

"Alright, Eríkur. You are going to have to detach yourself from Berwald if you wish to be able to walk into the restaurant unhindered."

Iceland pulls himself away from Sweden enough so that he can direct a small pout towards England, his lower lip pushing forward as he forces his eyes to widen into his own rendition of 'puppy dog eyes'. The blond-haired nation responds by merely raising one of his large eyebrows, a light smirk dancing across his lips as he watches the teenager sigh in an exaggerated, put-upon manner. Though he does detangle himself from the older nation, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling himself away completely.

"Alright, Faðir."

Nodding his head in satisfaction, England is surprised to watch as Iceland completely releases himself from his boyfriend and skips happily towards himself. He feels his arm being lifted and can't help but feel a warmth building in his chest as Iceland cuddles into his side, wrapping his arm around his own shoulders whilst his goes around England's waist. He smiles up at his father, the grin widening when England shakes his head fondly, placing a light kiss to his son's forehead before he turns to guild the group into the building.

"Good Evening. Reservation for Kirkland-Wang?"

The waitress behind the podium smiles brightly at the group in front of her before, her eyes flicker down towards a large appointment book lying open in front of herself. She runs her finger down the list of names and times searching for their name.

"Of course, Sir. Is this a family dinner? Or a special occasion?"

"Just a casual family dinner with my Husband, Yao Wang and my son's Eríkur Kirkland and…"

England pauses in his introduction, choosing to ignore the woman's gaping stare when he reveals that this is just a casual family outing, and he can't blame her as it is one of the more upscale restaurants in the area, not a place to scoff at indeed. He glances over at Hong Kong inquisitively, who simply responds with a small smirk, clearly enjoying watching his father in such a predicament. Something which has happened on more than one occasion. England pinches the bridge of his nose, attempting to hide his mirth though due to his close proximity to his father, Iceland has a clear view of the amusement hidden in bright green eyes and he snickers.

"Which name would you prefer this evening?"

Hong Kong huffs deeply, bringing a hand up to tap his chin as if in deep contemplation before he nods his head decisively.

"I think Jia Long Wang tonight, Dedi."

He offers an innocent smile to his father who glares back at his son playfully, sending a subtle wink to Iceland who tries to stifle his giggles by burying his face into the man's side, his shoulders shaking with his laughter.

"Jia-Long. He somehow finds it amusing to switch between his England and Chinese names on a fairly regular basis; especially when we go out for dinner. Anyway, this is Berwald Oxenstierna, my son's partner."

The hostess smiles once more at the group, her finger poised above their name as her gaze focuses on the two young boys before she turns her attention back to England.

"Well, you certainly seen to have your hands full with these two."

She laughs quietly and England chuckles, swiping a fond gaze over his two children.

"Oh no, nothing like that. They are both so very well behaved. We could never ask for better sons if I am being perfectly honest. They are most definitely ones to be proud of."

England smiles down at Iceland when he feels a small arm tightening around his waist in an appreciative embrace; looking down he see a bright blush dusting the young teenagers face and kisses the boy ontop his head once more, tightening his arm around the other's shoulders. He quickly glances over his shoulder and sees Hong Kong leaning into his Mother's embrace as well, fighting off his own embarrassment as well as pride at hearing such praise from his Father.

"Of course. Are you all from England?"

"No. I was born and raised her in London but Yao here is from Beijing, China. Eríkur here was born in Reykjavik, Iceland and Jia Long in Victoria, Hong Kong. Berwald, I do believe was born in Stockholm, Sweden?"

Sweden nods his head and England smiles briefly at the taller nation.

"Oh? That is interesting. How about I lead you all to you table for this evening now?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

As the group of 5 take their seats, Yao looks towards Arthur shaking his head as he watches the younger man placing his jacket across the back of his chair smartly before taking his own seat. Hong Kong, Iceland and Sweden all being seated along the bench along the opposite side of the table.

"Are all waitressing staff like that in England?"

England turns his attention towards his husband, who is refusing to meet his gaze, fingers idly playing with his cutlery, questioningly.

"Like what?"

"Talkative? She was very inquisitive about us, aru."

Yao snatches his hand away from his utensils to turn in his seat. He sends a glare in the direction in which the hostess had retreated, feeling uncomfortable with how friendly and upbeat the woman had been, especially with how many personal questions she had asked about his family. Why did she need to know if they were all from England or not?

"No, I don't suppose so. Though I do know that in many of the more 'upscale' and 'classy' restaurants the staff are all required to act accordingly, it is part of their job description, to help put their customers at ease and allow them to relax."

"Well, I didn't like her."

Arthur chuckles at Yao's declaration, finding the pout adorning his lips adorable. He leans over to brush his lips softly against the others temple making the older man stutter and blush, something he also still found endearing to make happen.

At that moment, before anyone else could think to make a comment on the staff and employees of English restaurants and other establishments, a small group of waiters arrive at the table, placing steaming plates of various dishes of food down in front of each occupant. Each one looking down at the meals in puzzlement.

"Ummm. Did we order without me realising?"

Hong Kong stares as the waiter staff walk off without a word, leaving the table in a state of confusion. He turns his gaze down to the plate in front of himself and feels his face breaking into a wide smile when he recognises one of his favourite meals from Hong Kong, Sweat and sour pork. Noticing a small shift in the corner of his vision, Hong Kong lifts his gaze towards his father, watching in stunned awe as a bright red blush dusts his cheeks, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he fixes his gaze on his own meal of fish and chips.

"Well, it is our first meal out as a family, and I wanted to make it special. Especially with what occurred earlier this afternoon, so I called up the restaurant and had them prepare the dishes of each of your favourite meals. I had to do a bit of research for the two of you Eríkur, Berwald but I do hope you enjoy the meals."

Arthur breaks off, his embarrassment increasing as everyone at the table continues to stare at him in varying degrees of shock and disbelief. He can feel his shoulders beginning to tighten up, his muscles quivering with anxiety as the silence continues to stretch for a few extra seconds.

China, noticing his husband's unease quickly take a bit from his plate and hums in delight at the perfectly blended flavours which burst across his tongue. He turns back towards Arthur and, noticing the slightly shaking appendages, takes his hand in his own, placing a feather-like kiss to his knuckles and smiles at the shy grin he receives.

"Xiéxié, Yà Sè. That was so thoughtful of you, it is perfect."

Yao watches in amusement as he visibly sees the tension melting from his partner's tense posture at his small praise. The other slowly relaxing as he brushes a pleased kiss to the other cheek gratefully.

"I am glad, Love."

There small, heartfelt interaction seems to break the others out of their stupors as each one of them takes a small bite out of their own meals, each one making a sound of approval at the taste; all except for Iceland whose eyes widen in astonishment at the dish before him, his eyes finally recognising the assortment of ingredients in front of himself. He looks between the food and the Englishman, who is watching him back anxiously.

"Kjötsūpa?"

England nods his head in confirmation, his grip tightening on China's hand as he waits for Iceland's verdict on his meal choice.

"It is perfect. I haven't had a chance to eat this in a long time. Þakka pér, Faðir."

Once more England releases a large breath of relief at having gotten the meal right for his newest son, his obvious relaxation causing chuckles to ripple through the table as he grins widely at the younger European nation. He is happy that everyone is enjoying the dishes he had painstakingly chosen for them all.

The rest of the meal passes pleasantly, each nation making casual conversation, making an effort to avoid any conversation topics surrounding politics, countries (especially Norway and Denmark) and tomorrows World Meeting. Each would pause occasionally in their meals to compliment the Englishman on the food and setting but he would often just brush them off with modesty, feeling content that everyone is enjoying themselves.

After their main course is finished with, more waiters make their way towards the table to clear off the now empty dishes before another horde come forward with plates filled with various desserts, all perfectly arranged and decorated. Two slices of Victoria Sponge cake are placed down in front of England and China, the latter's eyes widening in recognition before shining with a deep appreciation. A Cantonese mango pomelo is set down in front of Jia Long who, without waiting for everyone to be served, picks up his spoon and digs in straight away.

A slice of Toscakaka, an almond caramel cake before Sweden who mutters a quiet thank you towards the English nation before placing a small forkful into his mouth. Finally, a large plate of Lakkris Toppar is placed down in front of Iceland who beams brightly at Arthur, thanking the other profusely before taking one of the liquorice filled treats, barely managing to contain a groan of appreciation at the delicious taste exploding across his tongue.

"When did you have time to make all of these, aru?"

"Do you remember earlier when I said that I still had a few preparations to finish in time for tomorrow's meeting? Well, I didn't want to lie to you, I didn't like lying to you, but I had actually completed them all yesterday and instead spent my time here to bake them all. I was going to tell you, but I wanted it all to be a surprise. I'm sorry."

"No!"

Yao responds sharply, pointing his fork at Arthur who looks at his partner in surprise.

"Don't apologise for this, Arthur. Never apologise for something like this. It was so thoughtful and sweet of you to spend your time doing something like this for us all. I never want you to feel as if you need to apologise for doing this."

Arthur nods his head slowly, smiling lovingly at Yao who kisses his lips chastely, feeding the Englishman a small forkful of cake lovingly; the couple expertly ignoring Hong Kong's snickers and Iceland's shy giggles from across the table.

"I didn't know you could bake?"

Iceland enquires softly, taking another bite of his liquorice dessert, his eyes alight at the prospect of learning more about his adoptive father.

"Most nations believe that because I cannot cook anything other than an English breakfast without burning it means that everything that I attempt to make comes out burnt, inedible or just wrong in some way. However, what most do not know is that there is a difference between cooking and baking, the latter I learnt to do when I was younger."

"You are really good at it. I think you should try to bake something for the meeting tomorrow or the day after. It would shock the other nations so much that maybe they will be too stunned to disrupt the meeting or argue through it all."

England chuckles at his son, agreeing with the other. Maybe he could shock the other nations into silence for the meeting. Watching his son, England mentally vouches that he will make sure to have some liquorice in the house at all times, especially with how the young nation is devouring the plate in front of him.

"I am not so sure about that, but it would be amusing to watch that Frog eat something I have made and compliment just for me to inform him of its origins. Though I am not sure if anyone would eat them."

"I would for sure. Jia Long, Moðir and Berwald would as well, and I am sure that some nations in your commonwealth would love to eat something you have made as well."

"I will think about it, how about that?"

England responds, but can already feel himself caving in at the delighted grin Iceland directs towards himself before the younger goes back to attacking his treats, while simultaneously trying to defend his plate from a curious Jia Long. Giving up a few seconds later, Iceland takes one of his treats, cutting it up into quarters he offers a piece to everyone at the table who happily take one.

The dinner ends peacefully with Iceland kissing Sweden sweetly on the cheek which the taller nation responds happily by kissing his boyfriend on his forehead softly. He walks off towards the hotel designated to all nations of the world for the meeting after one final hug from Iceland and a quick goodbye towards the rest of the family, along with a thank you for the invitation to dinner.

As soon as the family of four finally return home to the manor it is closing to half nine in the evening and as they each hang their coats up in the entrance hall, they each offer up their goodnights, hugging each other in turn before heading up to their own rooms for some much needed sleep before the meeting tomorrow. England, without prompt, follows Iceland up to his room, placing a soft kiss to the teenager's head, the older nation brushes a strand of hair back lovingly before pulling the covers up the Iceland's chin.

Walking back out of the room, England calls a soft goodnight before turning off the lights and closing the door with a quiet click. However, instead of heading to his and China's bedroom, the Englishman walks back down the stairs and into the kitchen, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows as he goes. Turning on the light, the blond island nation proceeds to prepare his counter tops, covering them with an array of utensils and ingredients.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Mandarin_

 **Bīngdăo – Iceland**

 **Yà sè - Arthur**

 **ài lǐ kè - Eirikur**

 **wǒ ài nǐ -** **I love you**

 **Xiăo didi - Younger Brother**

 **Wǒ de didi - My Brother**

 **Xiéxié - Thank you**

 _Icelandic_

 **Pakka Pér Fyrir - Thank you**

 **Faðir - Father**

 **Móðir – Mother**

 **Eldri bróðir - Older Brother**

 **Hallō - Hello/Hey**

 **Kjötsūpa - Meat stew**

 **Litli Broðir – Little Brother**

 **Lakkris Toppar – Liquorice filled pastries**

 _Swedish_

 **Hej – Hello**

 **Toscakaka – Caramel cake**


	7. World Meeting Day One

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 6,354**

* * *

 _Chapter Seven: World Meeting Day One_

Iceland wakes the next morning to the soft sound of Hong Kong's voice near his ear and a warm hand shaking his shoulders gently. Groaning as he fights against the pull of unconsciousness, the small European nation slowly peels his eyes open, squinting at the bright light assaulting his pupils as it streams through his curtains, the other having clearly opened them only moments ago. Blinking rapidly to clear the black spots dancing in his vision, Iceland whines once more earning himself a light chuckle from Hong Kong.

"Good morning, Xiăo didi. How are you feeling?"

Iceland turns his gaze to his brother in confusion, his mind still attempting to wake up fully as he wonders why Hong Kong is asking such a question even though he has just woken up, but upon noticing the hidden concern in the other's eyes he understands. Realising that he must look a bit rough; his eyes no doubt having bags underneath then and his skin looking paler as he had not been able to get much sleep last night. He had simply been too worried about the meeting and coming face-to-face with the Nordics for the first time in weeks.

"Honestly? Nervous and tired."

He knows that there is no point in trying to lie to Hong Kong, not that he ever wanted to or feel like he had something to hid, but the other boy knows him well enough to easily tell when he isn't being completely truthful. So, as embarrassing as it is, he tells the truth. Hong Kong doesn't laugh though, again not that he thought the other would, but it wasn't something a teenager wanted to admit to anyone.

He is truly terrified about what Denmark and Norway would say to him or even worse, what they would try to do to China, England or Hong Kong; especially once they realised that Hong Kong had lied to them when they had phoned him all those weeks ago. Would they attempt to take him away from them? Try to keep him away from his newly formed family? Maybe they had managed to come up with a plan to hurt them or him if he didn't choose to go with them, He didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him.

"You don't have to worry so much about it, Icey. If No Wai or Dānmài even attempt to do something to any of us, you know Maami and Dedi will stop them. I am sure that Seoi Din will step in to help if he feels the need. Though I have a few doubts about them trying anything in front of the entire world, seen as it is a full World Conference. It would be too big a risk for those two to take."

Hong Kong sits down on the edge of the bed watching silently with a sad smile as Iceland visibly tries to pull himself together as he pulls himself up to rest his back against the headboard. His violet eyes lock onto the other boy's face, tracking the worry lines across his forehead dejectedly. He didn't want to make anyone feel concerned about himself constantly.

"I know Hong. What about after the meeting though? I wouldn't put it past either of them to wait until most have left the meeting hall after being dismissed; it would be easy to grab someone in the hassle of everyone trying to exit at once."

Iceland sighs loudly, shifting slightly as he leans forward to rest his forehead against the other nation's shoulder, sighing once again, this time in contentment, when he feels delicate fingers run through his hair soothingly. The odd smell of firecrackers filling his nose and setting his frayed nerves at ease.

"How about this then, I promise that I am going to stay with you the entire time. As soon as the meeting ends, I will not let you leave my side to the best of my ability."

The Asian nations watches as his brother relaxes further into his frame from his continuous ministrations, he can practically feel some of the tension bleeding from his stiff muscles.

"Really? You mean it?"

The obvious relief in the European countries voice makes Hong Kong frown, saddened at the thought of such a sweet and innocent person having lived through events to make him feel such insecurities and fears, especially when those emotions had been installed by someone the younger nation had once considered his family. Wrapping an arm around Iceland's shoulders, the other around his waist, Hong Kong pulls the smaller nation closer, practically making him sit on his lap and effectively tucking his brother face in the crook of his neck.

"I promise, Icey. I won't let you out of my sight, even if I end up annoying you to high heavens."

"Good morning, boys. Is everything alright?"

Iceland pulls his face away from Hong Kong's shoulder as both teenagers turn their heads towards the direction of the door where the voice had come from, only to spot England leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest loosely, a soft smile playing on his lips. The two younger nations wonder how long he has been standing there.

Upon seeing that he had gained the attention of both his son's, England pushes himself away from the wooden surface and walks towards the bed, ruffling Hong Kong and Iceland's hair before placing a kiss to each forehead fondly.

"I know you are probably worried, Eir but you Mother and I are going to try our hardest to keep both Norway and Denmark away from you today. If they say anything to you, I would like for you to try and ignore them as best as you can; whatever they have to say to you is probably going to be falsified anyway."

Without missing a beat, England carefully pulls Hong Kong to his feet, quickly setting Iceland back on the bed comfortably so he wouldn't fall, he keeps his eyes on the younger teenager. He assists the European Island to his feet a few seconds later and chuckles at the beaming smiles from both his sons, along with their enthusiastic hugs at his actions.

"Now, I have been sent up here to scout you down and inform you both that breakfast is ready and waiting for you. So, I suggest we all hop to it, otherwise we will be dealing with an irate China. After eating we will need to get ready for the meeting. Eríkur, if you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to wait here for a moment as I bought you a new outfit for you to wear?"

Iceland looks up at England in shock, no one had ever bought his a present before without it being his birthday or Christmas and even then, it was rare. A warmth spreads through his chest as he gives England another hug, trying to show the older nation how grateful he is.

"I bet it's a three-piece suit!"

Hong Kong sings gleefully as he snickers once he spies the flush dusting England cheeks lightly, glaring down at the Asian nation who simply smirks up at his father before he dances out of the room, presumably to make his way down to the kitchen for some much-needed breakfast.

"Thank you."

Iceland mumbles quietly, feeling a small a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when England turs away from the doorway in order to smile down at himself, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders happily.

"You don't mind wearing a suit to the meeting? One like mine?"

He asks nervously, knowing that most nations older than the teenager liked to call his sense of fashion too stuffy and clothing only old men would wear. He isn't entirely sure what a nation a few centuries his junior would thing.

"Not at all. I have always liked the outfits you usually wear to meetings whenever you are out of your military uniform that is. Suits always make people look really smart and put together. Noregi wouldn't let me wear one because all Nordics had to wear those modern Scandinavian outfits."

The blond nation feels his own smile widening as he ruffles the strands of white-blond hair once again affectionately. Gesturing towards the bedroom door grandly, indicating for them to start making their way down to the kitchen, neither of them wishing to deal with an irritated Yao so early in the morning.

"Well, thank you Son. I am glad. Now, come along."

The two European nations make their way down the stairs towards the sounds of laughter coming through from the dining area, peering through the archway, the pair see Hong Kong and China sitting at the table with steaming plates of food in front of them, two more in front of the empty chairs.

"Finally, I was starting to think that you would never make it downstairs."

China quips merrily as he takes a sip of his tea. England merely chuckles at his husband and after making his way across the room to stand behind the man's chair, bends down to place a chaste kiss to China's lips bring a light flush to the other man's cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Love."

Iceland simply walks past the couple, ignoring their behaviour as they tended to act like this every single morning without fail. He takes his seat opposite his brother, rolling his eyes discreetly at the public display of affection, while Hong Kong fixes his features into an expression of disgust.

"Oh please. Keep it in the bedroom, you shouldn't do this in front of you impressionable sons, especially when we are eating. Just think of our poor virgin eyes!"

He cries woefully as te other three break into chuckles at Hong Kong's dramatics. After England pulls away from China, who is still doing an impressive imitation of one of Spain's tomatoes, he takes a seat. Each settling back down to eat their meals, a dish of traditional Chinese steamed buns filled with beef-stew, as Iceland sends a smirk towards Hong Kong.

"Virgin eyes? Speak for yourself, Jia."

Iceland can feel his smirk widening because, as he predicted, England and China both choke on the bites of food they had just taken, taking a small sip of their tea in order to assist in washing down the hazard constricting their airways. Hong Kong, on the other hand, merely stares at his 'younger brother' before bursting into laughter, he watches as Iceland fights a losing battle before joining him.

"Eríkur!"

"Yes Faðir?"

The white-haired nation tries to give the older European nation as much an innocent expression as he is able to muster up but eventually feels his smirk fighting to break free at the look of shock still shaping the other's features. He glances over at China and nearly cracks at the flabbergasted expression on the Asian nation's face.

"What, exactly, did you mean by that?"

"It's not like I said I wasn't a virgin anymore. I merely implied that I may have looked a little, maybe a bit more than that but honestly can you really blame me? Have you seen Svíþjóð? Anyway, I don't see what you are getting so upset about, I'm not a child anymore."

England sighs lightly, letting his surprise melt away as his son's smirk disappears, the light in his eyes being replaced by a guarded look.

"That's not what I meant, Eir. I know you are not a child and I do not mind what you do as long as you stay safe. Just try to keep it suitable for the table, alright?"

"Alright, Faðir. Sorry."

"There is no need for you to apologise, Huzi. Now, if everyone has finished, we really should start getting ready to leave, aru."

England, China, Iceland and Hong Kong all arrive at the world meeting building a couple of minutes late, wanting to make sure that all of the other nations are in attendance before they walk in as it would make it that much harder for the two Nordic nations to try anything against Iceland without being in the spotlight.

England, earlier that morning, had sent a few of his workers ahead with all of the desserts he had spent the better part of a few hours baking the night before; after having showed all the finished produce to Iceland who had beamed at him. He had instructed them to place the treats on a long buffet table off to the side of the room for nations to snack on before and after the meeting along with during the breaks if they so desired.

Many countries are still standing around, talking to one another when Iceland comes skipping merrily into the open doorway clasping England's hand in his own as he happily discusses the many English desserts and how they differ from those found in his own country. The Englishman. Much to everyone else's surprise is smiling down at the teenage nation indulgently, chuckling at the other's enthusiasm and answering every question posed to him patiently.

A few nations even pause in their own conversations, halting activities to watch as the unusual pair make their way through the room towards the head of the table where, others were just realising, their name tags had been placed side by side. Confusion runs through the air as countries begin to wonder, mentally questioning, why Iceland wasn't sitting or even acknowledging the Nordics sitting as far as possible away from their youngest member.

Others, who were not pondering on their suddenly close relationship, are staring at the Icelandic's clothing change. Instead of his usual white knee-high boots and bowed shirt, he is dressed in brown suit trousers with a matching blazer buttoned down his front; a long-sleeved white shirt, black tie and a deep blue waistcoat. He is wearing black, polished dress shoes on his feet.

England, ignoring the others in the room, takes his seat at the head of the table before gesturing for the younger nation to do the same. France, who is seated beside the Icelandic nation's chair chuckles softly when he spies a small pout forming on the teenager's lips, hearing the younger nation speaking to England in a tone close to whining, something he has never heard before.

"Can't I grab a small slice of cake first, please? I mean we can't have all of your hard work going to waste, now can we. You did spend hours baking it all."

The blond nation spies France's wide-eyed expression from the corner of his eyes and flushes in embarrassment before smiling fondly up at Iceland; he tilts his head towards the table chuckle as the other's face lights up in gleeful anticipation.

"Go on then, and don't think I don't know what you did, Eir."

Placing a quick kiss to the English nation's cheek in thanks, Iceland scampers off towards the desserts, his eyes roaming up and down the table trying to decide which one he wants to eat first.

"I wasn't aware that you could bake, Angleterre."

England turns his gaze away from the younger island nation and focuses on France, making sure to keep half an eye out for Denmark and Norway just in case the two decided to try and talk to Iceland while he was alone.

"No one has ever asked me. When it became known that I was not the best cook, everyone automatically assumed that it also meant that I couldn't bake either, despite the two being entirely different. I normally make the desserts at home anyway; my sons have quite the sweet tooth for them."

"Sons?"

France questions, becoming more confused by the second, his eyebrows furrowing as he chances a quick glance towards Iceland.

"Yes, my sons. Though my husband is quite partial to them also."

England states with a smirk, finding the French nation's expression of shock and incomprehension amusing though sadly before France has a chance to respond, or question him further, China and Hong Kong, who are kitted out in their bright red and black traditional Chinese outfits, walk into the room. Much like the pair before, the two Asian nations ignore the rest of the gathered countries heading straight towards their seats. Hong Kong on England's right-hand side, opposite Iceland and China opposite France.

The younger of the two waves to England before he walks his way towards Iceland who is not cutting off a small slice of Bakewell tart and placing it carefully onto a paper plate he is holding in his other hand. China, on the other hand, places a gentle kiss to England's cheek as he passes, rolling his eyes at his two sons almost drooling over the array of desserts.

"If one of them become ill from gorging themselves on your puddings, I hope you are prepared to deal with them."

England chuckles at China as he huffs playfully, he leans over to kiss China tenderly on the lips, ignoring the shocked gasps spreading through the room at his actions.

"Don't worry, Love. I would be happy to deal with our sons when they have to deal with an inevitable sugar-crash."

After a few more minutes of allowing the nations to gossip, England sorts through his paperwork one last time before he stands up and calls the meeting to order, waiting patiently for all nations to take their seats, trying to hide his exasperate smile as Hong Kong and Iceland both return to the table with plates almost overflowing with desserts. He also smirks over at China who rolls his eyes at his son's behaviour before directing a pointed look towards England whose smirk only widens.

As the meeting progresses without incident, China makes sure to keep a close eye on three of the Nordic nations, mainly Denmark and Norway because he isn't entirely too sure where the Finnish man stands on the matter. He makes a mental note of how the Norwegian has his gaze fixated on his son, glaring darkly at Iceland. He narrows his amber eyes as he watches the European nation lean over towards Denmark while whispering something in the others ear, his gaze never once wavering.

Iceland, for the most part, is trying to ignore the heated glare attempting to burn a hole in the side of his head as he listens to the other nation's presentations. He makes sure to take diligent notes on all the key points bought up through the various speeches and presentations of the other nations and contributes whenever he can. Something he couldn't really do while surrounded by the other Nordic nations.

He is surprised by how little arguing there is throughout the entire meeting, astonished that there are no major fights breaking out, nothing that Germany or England is having to put a stop to. The break passes without much incident, though Iceland is amused to see a mad dash for the buffet table. He has to hold back a chuckle at the smug look on England's face as he watches all of the nations who have ever insulted his cooking snacking on his home-baked desserts.

So, it is not surprising to anyone that in little to no time at all, the nations of the world are packing their belongings together, collecting all sheets and documents to head home.

England calls the meeting to a close happily, confusion marring with the sense of relief which is spreading through the air as the Island nation immediately turns his attention to Hong Kong and Iceland who are once again picking up small pieces of cake, though he is pleased to note that only a few remain.

"Come along, Eríkur, Leon we have a few things that need to be done once we get home."

"yes, Faðir."

"Yes, Dedi."

However, before the small family can make their way towards the door, France appears in front of the Englishman, blocking his path, who has been paying attention to Iceland who walks over to his Father, chewing the last piece of his dessert contently. Upon reaching the older nation's side, Iceland silently steps up next to him, gripping the edge of his jacket sleeve tightly as he watches the French nation.

"Bonjour, Angleterre. That meeting, I think deserves some congratulations, mon cher."

France smiles flirtatiously at the Brit who simply scowls at his neighbour in return, squeezing the young teenager's hand when it slips into his own.

"What do you want, Frog?"

"Ah Désolé. I just wanted to talk to you for a little while, is all. Is that so wrong, mon ami?"

"Yes, well as you can see, I am quite busy. So, make it quick."

Iceland shifts uncomfortably, unused to being in such close proximity with the French nation when he is attempting to flirt with his Father, even after England had told the other that he has a husband and children. He leans a little closer to the English nation, who takes notice immediately and wraps his arm around the thin shoulders helping to keep the boy at ease. Though the small action does draw France's attention to the younger of the three.

"Ah yes, those sons you were talking about, tell me Angleterre. How did this come to be? Last I heard you were unhappily single."

Rolling his eyes at the Frenchman's need for gossip, England looks down at his youngest son with a fond smile when he notices the way Iceland is playing with his fingers draped over his shoulder before turning his attention to France once more.

"That, I am afraid, is not a story I wish to delve into today, France. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see you tomorrow."

England begins to turn himself and Iceland around, steering them so that they are walking towards China and Hong Kong who are deep in discussion over the buffet table, unaware of the pair approaching. He ignores the wounded cries and overly dramatic ramblings of his French neighbour, choosing instead to gather his remaining belongings and leave as soon as possible.

"I still don't understand why he has to flirt with you at every single meeting, aru. It is harassment Arthur and I wish you would do something about it."

China begins as soon as he spies his husband walking back towards him. The European nation simply sighs good-naturedly, releasing Iceland's hand and watching as the smaller nation moves to stand behind Hong Kong, resting his chin on top the other's shoulder with a little difficulty.

"What would you suggest I do about it, Yao? This is France we are talking about; he harasses everyone."

His husband scowls darkly at the French nation who is only now exiting the room, apparently chasing after another victim, if his creepy grin is anything to go by.

"I know that… It's just that se seems to harass you more than anyone else, but can't you just, I don't know, avoid him? Threaten him?"

England chuckles softly at China's frustrated expression, taking the older nation's hand in his own, he interlocks their fingers. He raises a thick eyebrow.

"Don't you think I have tried all of that before? I have had to deal with that Frog for around 3 and a half centuries give or take a few decades. Besides, I am sure that as soon as it clicks in his mind exactly who my husband is, he will back off."

"There has to be something else you can do, in case he doesn't?"

The four-thousand-year-old, Asian nation whines out, pouting up at his husband whose eyes suddenly light up with mischief as he finally recognises what the other is really having a problem with.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous of France now would you my dear Yao?"

China pulls his hand from England's grasp sharply, a dark blush dusting his cheeks as he folds his arms across his chest, sticking his nose up in the air in defiance.

"What? No, of course not! Whatever gave you such a stupid idea?"

England chuckles at his husband, wrapping his free hand around the older nation's waist in order to pull him closer, watching in amusement as China's eyes widen and his blush deepens. His hands fall to stabilise himself against England's firm chest as he tilts his head up to snap at the other male, until a set of soft lips press against his own, stilting his ability to speak.

"Are you sure, Love? Not even a little bit jealous of France?"

"Fine, maybe a little, aru."

"See now that wasn't too hard was it?"

The European nation can feel his smile widening at the blatant embarrassment on Yao's face and rewards his husband with another, slightly more passionate kiss causing China to sigh into the other's embrace.

"Hey, umm, Maami, Dedi. As much as I hate to, and trust me I really do, I am going to have to break up this cringy old man flirting because Iceland is gone."

The pair spring apart violently, their eyes widening in shock as they scan the room looking for some indication that Iceland is still in the room with them but there is no sign of the young nation.

"What?"

"Why didn't you keep an eye on him?"

England shouts frantically, frowning down at Hong Kong who flinches slightly and begins to wring his fingers anxiously, tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey! He was here just a second ago! At least I noticed that he was gone, you two were too busy flirting with each other to keep an eye on your own children."

Hong Kong wipes his eyes on his sleeve, destroying any evidence that he had been upset by his father's accusation.

"You are right, I apologise Leon."

"Alright, let's go find him, aru. He can't have gotten too far."

"Get off me! Let go! You're hurting me, Noregur!"

Iceland is panicking, he can feel his chest constricting as his limbs begin to shake violently. Norway had grabbed hold of him from the meeting room, while the others had been distracted and had proceeded to drag him, virtually kicking and screaming, through the deserted corridors. He is trying desperately to twist and pull his aching wrist away from the older nation's grasp, attempting to get away from the irritated Norwegian, whose fingernails are digging harshly into his skin leaving angry crescent-shape indents.

"Shut up, Island! I have had just about enough of this pathetic teenage rebellion, you will be coming home with me now, or so help me you will not like the consequences. Danmark is waiting for us in the car so hurry up!"

Norway growls out in frustration as he continues to struggle to pull the younger nation towards the aforementioned car sitting idle along the curb. Iceland, however, refuses to give in and, his struggles now becoming frantic, he continues to tug his arm violently. Digging his heels into the gravel in an attempt to hinder the other's progress. Hoping beyond hope that his family will turn up soon and help him get away from his kidnapper.

"No, let go of me! I want Faðir, I want to go home. Stop!"

Iceland's struggles become ferociously frantic as his worries reach an all time high, he can feel tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes; his eyes stinging as he tries to blink them away rapidly. Norway yanks the resisting teenager forward violently, almost pulling his arm out of its socket, it causes the smaller nation to cry out in pain, praying that nothing has been torn or damaged too much.

Getting overtly frustrated with the amount of fuss his younger brother is making in the middle of the car park and becoming worried that someone walking close by may hear them, he halts suddenly. Spinning around, Norway brings his free hand up to connect with the side of Iceland's face; backhanding him, with enough force to bring the younger nation to the floor, the impact jarring his already injured shoulder and wrist.

"I told you to stop struggling!"

Norway leans forward, reaching his hand down to drag the teenager back to his feet once more to continue his way towards Denmark, but Iceland cries out, flinching away from the man now towering over him; his eyes clenching shut tightly, hands being bought up to his face and knees drawing up to his chest in an attempt to ward of any other potential attacks to his person.

"Is everything alright here gentlemen?"

Freezing in surprise at the addition of a third voice to their conversation, the duo looks up to find a police officer strolling towards them, one hand resting almost casually on top the baton strapped to his belt while the other is hooked through a belt loop. He glances down at the younger of the two in front of him, eye flashing with mild concern as he had witnessed the tail end of their interactions. He crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow at Norway who glares back.

"Everything is fine here, Officer."

"May I enquire as to what you are doing?"

Norway looks down at Iceland who is still curled into himself crying lightly, turning his head, he glances behind himself peering at the car only to find no help coming from the Dane who appear to be laughing at his predicament. Choosing to ignore the other for a moment he turns his attention back to the police officer attempting to find a way out of this.

"I was just taking my little brother home after work, and we really need to hurry. One of my friends is waiting for us."

"I am sure he can wait a few moments while I ask you both a few questions because no matter how you look at this, this situation is a cause for concern."

"Of course,"

The officer smirks at the other man's obvious discomfort and pulls a small notebook out of his breast pocket, flicking to a fresh page, he glances between Norway and Iceland before focusing his attention on the older nation.

"Alright then, name?

"Lukaz Bondevik."

"Relationship to this young boy here?"

"I am his elder brother."

"Alright and where were you taking this young man?"

"We were heading home after my meeting ended, he was acting out and I thought it would be best to get back as soon as possible."

The officer jots down the answers into his notebook before nodding sharply, his expression telling how little he believes the other male. He crouches down in front of Iceland who wipes his tears away with a shaking hand while staring up at the man shyly.

"Hello there, son. Can you tell me your name and age?"

"Eríkur Kirkland-Wang and I am 15."

He sniffles lightly feeling an acute sense of embarrassment to be seen crying like a small child by this stranger but feeling to scared and vulnerable to do much about it, he lets his tears fall silently.

"Do you know this gentleman?"

He indicates to Norway standing behind himself, pointing at him with his pen and watches as Iceland nods his head slowly.

"Yes, he is one of my Faðir's colleagues."

"Faðir?"

"My father."

"Ah, I see and where is your father?"

Iceland points shakily over his shoulder indicating towards the building he has been dragged out of previously.

"He is inside. He was just dealing with a difficult colleague with Moðir and Leon and I were waiting close by so that we could all go home together. Faðir said that we had a few things that we need to deal with once we get home."

"So, you were supposed to go home with your dad?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, son. How about we all wait here for your Father to come out and we can clear up this entire situation so that you can get on home?"

Iceland nods his head slowly watching as the officer gets to his feet, he slides his notebook and pen into his pocket before taking a hold of Norway's bicep as if he were expecting the other to attempt to make a quick break for it.

As if summoned by their conversation, the doors to the building fly open with such force that the sound of the wood hitting the brick walls echoes across the car park. Iceland can't help but let out a relieved cry when he spies England, China and Hong Kong all running out of the building and across the gravel, his thick eyebrows furrowing with worry as he spots his son on the floor.

The blond instantly drops to his knees next to the frightened teenager, smoothing the white-blond hair away from the other's face gently. The Englishman scans Iceland's face closely taking in the bright red, angry mark on the pale cheek and the fresh tear tracks streaming down his face. He pulls the younger nation into his lap, holding him against his chest, rocking them both back and forth as he runs a hand soothingly down the trembling nation's back, his other carding through the short locks.

"Oh, Eríkur. We were so worried about you, your Mother and me. I am glad you are alright. You are okay, right? God, I wouldn't know what we would do if we lost you."

Iceland sighs, content to be in the safety of the older nation's arms, he uncurls from his tight balls and burrows his face in England's shoulder, fists clenching the material of the others shirt.

"I'm okay, Faðir. I was so scared."

"I know, Sweetie. I know."

"Ummm. Sorry to bother you, Mister…?"

England looks up, startling out of his ministrations at the intrusion of a strange voice, spying the police officer standing with Norway just a short distance away, he offers up a small sheepish smile for his inattentiveness, carding another hand through Eríkur's hair as the boy begins to cry softly, this time in relief and happiness.

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

"Right, well I am sorry to bother you Mister Kirkland. I am officer Windsor."

Nodding in greeting, England shifts on the floor a bit, watching a China and Hong Kong come to stand behind him, each one eyeing the Norwegian nation still being held securely by the officer with deep suspicion in their gaze.

"What can I do for you this afternoon, officer?"

Mister clears his throat indicating to the nation by the side causing all eye to narrow dangerously.

"Actually, sir. I wanted to know the relationship you have with this man."

"He is a colleague of mine. We work together on occasion."

"Alright, well, Mr Bondevik here states that he is young Eríkur's older brother and that you had given him permission to take him home because he had been misbehaving?"

England stiffens in surprise, can feel his expression morphing into a look of annoyance at the revelation but he tries to keep his emotions in check. The only outward sign of his irritation and anger is his action of pulling Iceland tighter to his chest, resting his chin gently on top of the teen's head.

"No. Eríkur is a well-behaved child and never misbehaves. Besides, this is Eríkur's older brother. I would never allow this man to look after my son again."

"Again, sir?"

"Yes, I allowed Lukas to look after Eríkur for a few days while Yao and I were away at a conference. Leon had decided to stay at a friend's house for the duration. However, Eríkur arrived home in the late evening with a mild concussion, bruising around his elbow and knees. He hadn't eaten or slept for two days and he was terrified beyond belief."

"Okay, with your permission, I will write this up back at the station and give him a warning for written warning on his record for child endangerment and abuse, neglect and attempted kidnapping. It will definitely be on his records permanently this way."

England nods at the officer as he writes some more notes in his notebook before dropping Norway's arm, signalling that he was free to go. He gives the nation a warning to stay away from the small family and for England to contact him directly in case something else happened in relation to this case. The Norwegian nation glares back at the officer once more and turns in his heels, leaving without so much as a word of apology.

"I just have one more question for you, sir. Is this gentleman also a colleague?"

England looks behind himself to find that the police officer is gesturing towards China who is staring at the teen in his husband's lap with a concerned frown.

"This is Yao Wang, my husband. Eríkur and Leon's mother."

Officer Windsor stands still for a few seconds, shaking his head back and froth as his gaze flickers between the man still seated on the gravel floor to the man with a long ponytail of hair as if he were trying to figure out a complicated puzzle. He releases a chuckle when he spots the smirking face of the Englishman and the scowling, blushing features on the Asian.

"Mother?"

He questions trying to stifle his laughter.

Yao glares down at Arthur when his smirk turns into a wide beaming smile, which he aims at his husband completely unperturbed. The blond silently indicates towards the now sleeping teenager in his lap; getting the message instantly, the older man, though still glaring, steps forward, crouching down in order to slip his arms around the napping teen. Placing a quick kiss on his partner's lips China stands with Iceland cradled against his chest comfortably.

This allows Arthur to finally stand up off the ground, dusting down his trousers.

"Yes, when Leon was younger, he was taught that mothers typically were the ones who did all of the cooking and cleaning around the house and so he started referring to Yao as his mother because I was always father to him. Of course, I did everything I could do to encourage him. Eríkur just happened to adopt the title as well."

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Mandarin_

 **Xiăo didi - Younger Brother**

 **Huzi - Endearment for a son**

 _Cantonese_

 **Maami - Mother**

 **Dedi - Father**

 **Seoi Din – Sweden**

 **Danmai - Denmark**

 _Icelandic_

 **Noregi/Noregur - Norway**

 **Faðir - Father**

 **Móðir – Mother**

 **Svíþjóð - Sweden**

 _French_

 **Angleterre – England**

 **Bonjour - Hello**

 **Mon cher - My dear**

 **Mon ami - My friend**

 **Desole – Sorry**

 _Norwegian_

 **Island – Iceland**

 **Danmark - Denmark**


	8. Ramifications

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 3,503**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight: Ramifications_

Once they arrive home, China places Iceland down on one of the sofas in the front room carefully, trying his hardest not to stir the young nation from his slumber. He sighs tiredly, gazing around at his tired family members, each feeling drained after having dealt with such a stressful occurrence.

England drops a loving kiss to his husband's cheek, nuzzling behind the others ear for a moment before he walks through to the kitchen without so much as a word. He can feel resolution and determination breaking through his exhaustion as he potters around the kitchen to make some tea in hope of calming everyone's frayed nerves, a clear plan forming in his mind as to how they can make Norway and Denmark pay for laying a hand on their son.

He tinkers around the kitchen for a few minutes, pouring the freshly boiled water into a ceramic teapot and covering it with a hand-knitted tea cosy to keep it nice and warm as he starts to prepare a small, healthy snack to try and mitigate all the treats Iceland and Hong Kong had devoured earlier. He is just placing the sandwiches and some fruit onto a tray when he hears quiet shuffling coming from behind him.

Turning around England offers a small, soft smile to Hong Kong who is standing in the doorway leading from the living room, shifting from foot-to-foot nervously. Arthur, after noticing the unusual behaviour of his son's actions watches as Leon locks his amber gaze on the polished tiles on the floor in front of his trainers and how his hands clench around each other, his delicate fingers twisting into almost impossible knots.

"Dad?"

If England hadn't been concerned about what is bothering Hong Kong, then he definitely is now. His son never shows such open signs of anxiety and nervousness, and he most certainly does not call him dad, not even, not since he had learnt the Cantonese word for it. He quickly abandons his trays and gestures for the teenager to take a seat at the dining table, while quickly taking one of his own.

Arthur watches silently as Hong Kong places his clenched hands on the tables wooden surface, staring at the appendages and fingers as they continue to twist and knot themselves up around each other, the skin turning red. That is until Arthur gently places one of his own hands on top of Hong Kong's rubbing a thumb soothingly along the tense muscles.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?"

He studies Hong Kong's down-trodden expression carefully, trying to figure out what could be causing his son to act like this, as the silence stretches for a few moments.

"I'm sorry."

Hong Kong blurts out suddenly, lifting his gaze up so that he could lock his amber eyes with the island nation's emerald ones, as if trying to convey his sincerity. He can feel eyes stinging as tears begin to gather in their corners.

"Whatever for, Le?"

The confusion is evident in England's tone and expression as he stares across to his son in shock, though he allows his lips to upturn into a small smile, encouraging the teenager to elaborate.

"I promised not to let him leave my sight at all. I told him that nothing bad was going to happen to him; that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. He was almost taken away from us Dad, we could have lost Eríkur if that policeman hadn't been walking by and stopped No Wai and it would have been all my fault."

England feels floored instantly by the things his some is saying, especially when he can detect the substantial amount of fear and horror toning his words. He knows that the younger nation, his little boy believes every single word that he is saying and thinking, honestly believing that it is his fault that his brother was injured by another nation. He watches helplessly as Hong Kong finally allows his tears to fall, tear tracks skidding down his cheeks rapidly.

As quickly as he is capable, England shakes himself from his stupor, pushes himself up from his seat, crosses the short distance to where his son is sitting shaking, head resting in his hands and shoulder quivering from the force of his cries. The older nation kneels down next to his son's chair, ignoring the cold seeping through his trousers as he places a hand gently on the younger's knee, squeezing comfortingly."

"None of what happened to Eríkur was your fault, Leon and I am deeply sorry if anything your mother and I did or said has made you feel otherwise. Your Mother and I were not paying as much attention as we should have been, especially given that we suspected those two to try something. We should have been paying more attention to both you and your brother and it was _our_ inattentiveness that Norway took advantage of to kidnap him. However, _you_ noticed, Hong. You were the first one to realise that Ice wasn't with us anymore. Not your Mother. Not I. You. I don't want you thinking any of this was your fault, alright?"

Hong Kong looks imploringly down at the blond nation, looking as if there is still something holding him back from believing his father, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He unclenches his hands, turning one of them around to grasp almost desperately to grasp England's.

"But he still got hurt…"

"Yes, he did but tell me, was it your hand that struck him?"

"Well, no but…"

"Were you the one who dragged him out of that building against his will?"

"No but…"

"No. No buts, Leon. This was not your fault, Son. Eríkur, I am sure, would tell you the same as I am now, he wouldn't want you to feel otherwise, okay?"

Hong Kong finally allows himself to relax, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he takes a deep breath in order to calm himself down. He watches silently as his father stands up from the cold floor with a quiet groan, his knees popping slightly at the action, he chuckles breathlessly. Arthur smiles down at his son's laughter, glad that he is feeling marginally better, he ruffles the teenagers soft, brown locks affectionately.

"Okay, thank you, Dad."

England places a soft kiss to the teenager's forehead, gently wiping away the remnants of the tear tracks from his flushed face with the pads of his thumbs. Tilting his head towards the kitchen counters.

"You are welcome, Son. Now, how about you help your old man out by carrying one of the tea trays through to the living room?"

China runs the backs of his fingers down the freshly forming bruise on the young European nation's cheek with a disheartening expression. Pushing himself up from his perch by the other's head slowly so as to not wake the slumbering teen from his nap, China walks to a small cabinet tucked away on the other side of the living room before he begins to dig through its content until he comes across the fully stocked first aid kit he always keeps there.

Pulling the box out, China immediately returns to his seat on the arm of the sofa, opening the kit up he lifts out everything he thinks he is going to need to help heal his son as quickly and easily as possible. He places a clear glass bottle of Witch Hazel water on top of the coffee table, alongside some small gauze bandages to place on top the bruise, some pain killers, a support bandage and a sling just in case his injuries are worse than he suspected.

"Mamma?"

A quiet, gravelly voice calls out uncertainly.

The small Asian nation quickly places the rest of the box down on the floor by his feet before he turns to offer a small, albeit strained, smile to his groggy son. Absently, and carefully so as to not hurt the young teen anymore, he brushes a few stray strands of hair from the other's face.

"How are you feeling, Hŭzi?"

Iceland leans his head into his Mother's soft touches feeling safe now that he is back home. He stares inattentively down to his feet, frowning deep in thought as he searches for an honest answer to the other's loaded question. He assesses himself mentally before shaking himself from his thoughts.

"I am not entirely sure. My throat hurts a little bit and my cheeks and eyes sting, they feel a little tight as well. I have a bad pain in my left shoulder and wrist. My stomach feels funny as well; like it can't decide whether it feels nauseous or not, but I am a little hungry."

China chuckles softly with his Son at the strange description of all his aches and pains but is quick to lend a hand when Iceland struggles to pull himself up into a comfortable sitting position, swinging his legs around and placing his feet down on the floor. He rests himself back against the sofa cushions with a tired sigh.

"Well, how about we try and get these injuries patched up while we wait for Arthur and Leon to finish preparing the tea?"

"Okay."

Iceland watches as China gives him a bright reassuring smile before he turns his attention back to the medical supplies the other only just realises are organised on the table in front of him. He observes silently as the other quickly decides to pick up the bottle of Witch Hazel Water before the man stands up to allow himself better access to the bruise. He watches as China pours a liberal amount of the clear liquid onto a clean cotton pad. Stepping closer to himself, China places the bottle back down on the table as he eyes the teen sadly.

"This may feel a little cold at first."

China cautions Iceland, who merely nods his head as he continues to watch the older nation who once more sits down, this time by his side on the sofa. The Asian nation lifts his empty hand up, brushing a few stray hairs away from the injured area before he applies the medicine to Iceland's cheek, making sure to not press to hard for risk of hurting his son. Though he is aware of the other trying valiantly not to flinch away from the contact.

"What is that?"

Iceland question, gesturing to his cheek.

"Witch Hazel Water. Your Father showed it to me a few decades ago, it is a liquid medicine which is mainly used to bring bruising out quicker and therefore healing it faster. It can also be used for skin irritations, bites, swelling and can also help numb a small amount of pain."

The Asian nation answers, knowing that his son is asking in hopes of distracting himself from his mind wondering back to the events of the day. He carefully runs the damp cotton pad across Iceland's cheek one last time, ensuring that the entire area is covered before he replaces the small pad with a slightly larger square bandage. Applying another small amount of Witch Hazel to the fabric, he secures it to the injury, placing a soft kiss on top the bandaged area, smiling at the breathless chuckle he manages to pull from Iceland.

"Alright, Icey. I am going to check your shoulder quickly; I need you to hold as still as you can, and I will try to be as gentle as possible."

China takes hold of the European nation's left forearm, as soon as he receives a nod, minding the sprained wrist with care and placing his other hand on the teen's shoulder. He begins to slowly manipulate the joint and surrounding muscles trying to feel for any irregularities as he slowly moves the arm up. He stops abruptly, dropping the appendage and pulling his son into a hug when he hears Iceland cry out in agony.

"I am so sorry, Eir. I think we are going to need Arthur to help with this one."

He frowns deeply, regretful that his now pale, trembling son is having to go through so much unnecessary pain; hating that fact that the young nation has had to suffer, yet again, at the hands of the ones he once called his family.

"Need my help with what?"

England questions as he re-enters the living room with a delicately decorated silver tray balanced in his hands, ladled down with a teapot and matching set of teacups. Hong Kong following on his heels with a tray of finger sandwiches and fruit in his own hands.

"I think Nuówēi managed to dislocate Iceland's shoulder, but he has also somehow succeeded in spraining his wrist on the same arm, I think you are more suited to deal with these injuries, Art."

The blond-haired nation frowns worriedly as he places the tray down upon the coffee table, being mindful of the array of medical supplies before sitting himself down in the seat China vacates for him. The older European nation inspects the injured wrist first; his anger bubbling up when he notices the finger-shaped bruises and the swollen ligaments. He carefully pokes and prods at the joint, moving it carefully while he hears China cooing and whispering soft words of comfort and encouragement to their whimpering son.

"Alright. There is definitely a severe sprain here. It is going to need to be bandaged for the next few weeks or so to ensure that it fully heals."

After a few seconds of trying to calm himself down, Arthur reaches across the table, grabbing the support bandage, Witch Hazel and a fresh cotton pad. Copying the Chinese nation's earlier movements, England applies a generous amount of the clear liquid to the bruises before he wraps the injured wrist up tightly, making sure that it is supported fully and correctly. He too places a soft kiss over the bandage.

Once he is sure that the wrist will be of no issue now, he moves his attention to Iceland shoulder and once again makes quick work of inspecting the injured area, his expression morphing into a grim frown as he turns to face his family.

"Eir? Your shoulder is indeed dislocated, and I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt for a moment. I am going to have to pop your arm back into its socket and you are going to have to wear it in a sling for the next few weeks as the ligaments are going to need some time to heal. I am going to have your Mother sit next to you and hold your torso still for me, alright?"

Iceland nods his head slowly, looking between his parents with wide violet eyes, his expression portraying just how terrified he is feeling at the prospect of feeling more pain. Though he can feel himself relaxing once he feels China's welcoming heat settle on his other side. He leans into his Mother's side, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck when he feels Arthur's hands back on his shoulder and upper arm. He tries to force himself to relax his tense muscles when China responds to his snuggling by wrapping his arms around his torso securely, one hand brushing through his silver locks soothingly.

A few tense moments go by when a sharp pop and a muffled cry of pained shock echoes through the otherwise silent room making all other occupants' wince as England snaps the joint back into the correct position. Quickly grabbing the sling from off the table, Arthur proceeds to wrap the arm up securing it comfortably against the teen's chest.

"Thank you."

Iceland whispers softly, his eyes bright with unshed tears as he looks between his parents to show that his words were indeed being directed towards the two of them. Arthur and Yao smile down at their youngest son, enveloping the pale teen in a warm embrace still being mindful of his injuries.

Hong Kong clears his throat gently, allowing for the three to have a few seconds before he tries to gain their attention as he offers his own smile to Iceland. He holds out a steaming cup of tea for the younger teenager and two small white pills which he drops into the other open palm. He watches as his brother quickly throws the pills into his mouth as Yao hold the drink before he takes a mouthful, swallowing down the medication happily.

"Thank you, Hong."

"No problem, Icey."

Iceland narrows his eyes at the others hurried response, watching his older brother closely for a few moments, he releases an inward sigh once it clicks just what type of thoughts are most likely running through the Asian teenager's mind while his amber orbs eye his multiple bandages sadly.

"Gege, stop it."

He says sternly, yet still calmly, shocking his brother into looking directly into his own violet eyes, their parents staring at him wide-eyed as well, probably not expecting him to raise his voice at his brother or for him to speak Mandarin.

"None of this is your fault, Gege. Everything that happened to me earlier today was because of Noregur's over-protective, obsessive behaviour and Danmörk's inability to think for himself on anything. Noregi was the one to kidnap me, he was the one to hit me and pull me about, not you."

Iceland slowly pulls himself up from his seat between his parents with a little difficulty; China and England are quick to lend him some assistance which he is secretly grateful for. He places his half-empty teacup back onto the coffee table before walking around the furniture in order to make it to the Asian teen.

"But you still got hurt. I promised that you wouldn't have to get hurt by him ever again."

Kneeling down in front of his brother, Iceland wraps his good arm around Hong Kong's shoulders, drawing the other close to his chest, resting his forehead against Hong Kong's head.

"It is not your fault, Hong. Never think that. Noregi is, frankly, an insane individual who, along with Danmörk, wants to relive his glory days of the Vikings. Honestly, they would have eventually come up with some way to attempt something."

Hong Kong smiles sheepishly at the teen he considers his younger brother, wrapping his arms around the smaller nation in response, resting his head on top Iceland's uninjured shoulder. Thankful that he still has his brother with him.

"Thank you, Icey."

"No worries, Gege."

They pull away from each other chuckling softly at nothing in particular. However, after a few moments, Leon is quick to drag Eríkur down into his lap, carefully to not press on his injuries when he had tried to move away, stroking the white-blond hair as they younger settles down into his frame with a deep sigh of contentment.

England and China turn their attention away from their sons for a second to look at each other with equally fond smiles before shrugging their shoulders and pushing themselves up from the sofa in perfect sync. They walk across the room silently, each taking a seat on the floor in front of the teenagers. Smiling affectionately at the image of their sons cuddled around each other quite happily.

Arthur wraps an arm around his husband's waist and tugs the older nation into his side as Yao reaches over their bodies with his left hand to take ahold of Arthur's right, bringing their now tightly intertwined hands in front of them, resting them on his own leg. He leans his head comfortably on Arthur's shoulder, smiling at the tranquil atmosphere now blanketing their living room.

"How are you feeling now, Eir?"

"Much better, Faðir, thank you. Moðir did an excellent job of helping me patch up my bruises and both my shoulder and wrist only hurt a little bit, but I guess that should begin to fade once those painkillers kick in properly."

"That's good to hear. Do you feel up for eating a little snack?"

Iceland turns to eye the plate of sandwiches for a few seconds before shaking his head minutely, he grabs for an apple and a handful of grapes which earns him an approving nod from his father and he smiles shyly back at the man. Arthur, on the other hand, goes to pick up his own snacks only to find his hand being held hostage by Yao who is holding a cheese and cucumber finger sandwich out towards the man, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly at his partner's antics, Arthur leans forward and takes a bite chuckling when Yao pops the other half into his own mouth, chewing happily. Swallowing his piece, the blond-haired nation kisses his husband's lips in appreciation. Iceland watches the small interactions with sparkling eyes, eating his fruit as he snuggles back into Hong Kong's welcoming embrace.

So, this is what it feels like to have a family.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Icelandic_

 **Mamma – mum**

 **Noregi/Noregur - Norway**

 **Danmörk – Denmark**

 **Faðir - Father**

 **Móðir – Mother**

 _Mandarin_

 **Nuówēi – Norway**

 **Huzi - Endearment for a son**

 **Gege - Brother**


	9. World Meeting Day Two

**Blood Ties**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters designed and created by Hidekaz Himaruya; no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Pairings: Iceland/Sweden; England/China and Norway/Denmark (more to be confirmed)**

 **Warnings: Characters may, most likely, be OOC but I will try to keep it as close to the originals.**

 **Word Count: 7,156**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine: World Meeting Day Two_

It is the second day and final day of the world meeting and Iceland wakes up to a slight discomfort running through his body. Feeling a sense of dread crawling across his skin as he slowly blinks himself awake mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. Sighing deeply, the Nordic nation pushes his covers back, slowly pulls himself into a sitting position before he swings his legs around, putting his feet on the floor allowing himself to stand up from the bed. Making his way towards the oak wardrobe situated on the opposite side of his bedroom, he proceeds to pull out a similar outfit as the one he wore yesterday. The suit this time consisting of dark, almost navy blue trouser, blazer and waistcoat, a white shirt and a red tie. He throws the clothes on top his bed covers, ready for him to change into after he has finished eating his breakfast. Closing the door with a quiet click, Iceland yawns widely before heading down the stairs, rubbing his eyes ridding them of sleep as he steps into the kitchen.

"Morgunn."

He mumbles, dragging a hand tiredly through his unruly hair. Seating himself at the table opposite Hong Kong who smirks at him while taking a sip of his tea, Iceland merely rolls his eyes, having no idea how his brother could be so chipper this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Eir. Did you sleep well?"

China questions as he places a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of his son, ruffling the white-blond hair affectionately before he places a soft kiss to his head and moves back to the kitchen counter to check on the preparations for breakfast over England's shoulder.

"Better than I expected. I woke up a few times during the night but that was only because I ended up rolling on to my arm or pressing the bruise on my cheek."

China smiles at Iceland, taking a deep sip of his own drink as he turns back around to lean casually against the counter next to his partner, not quite watching what the other is doing with the food anymore but more to simply remain close which Iceland finds amusing. Spying the clean plates lined up along the marble surface, Iceland presumes that the Asian nation is also waiting to assist in dishing up the food once England announces it to be ready.

"That is good. And how is your arm now, aru? Any pain?"

Iceland shakes his head at his mother, shrugging his shoulders as best as he can without inflicting himself with any unnecessary pain. He takes a long swig out of his mug, sighing at the heavenly taste as he absently watches his parents continued interactions as he often finds himself doing.

"It still hurts a bit but I kind of expected that, nothing a few painkillers wouldn't help anyway."

The older Asian nation nods thoughtfully as he turns around to start helping England plate up the finished food, placing a plate piled high with everything included in a traditional English breakfast in front of each place at the table before the pair finally take their own seats.

"That is good news. I am going to have to change the bandages on your cheek and re-sling your arm once you have gotten dressed, aru."

Iceland once more find himself nodding his head as he lifts a forkful of food into his mouth, sighing happily at the explosion of taste across his tongue. England may not be able to cook but nobody could replicate the splendour of a traditional English breakfast as well as him, which he doesn't hesitate to mention to the European nation making him beam with pride as China and Hong Kong bow their heads in agreement.

They all polish off the remainder of their meals in relative silence, the only sounds being the scraps of cutlery against crockery. China and England stay behind to wash the dishes as they send Iceland and Hong Kong upstairs to start getting ready for the meeting with clear instruction to check their brief cases to ensure that they had all relevant documentation for the duration of the conference.

It is of no surprise to Iceland when it takes him much longer than usual to get changed with only the use of his right hand, finding that he is only able to struggle into his underwear, trousers and socks before he can hear his parents making their own way to their bedroom in order to change for the day. Buttoning up his shirt is figurative torture and takes a ridiculous amount of time to get nowhere, just as he is beginning to feel frustration creeping in a quiet voice sounds from the doorway. Turning on his heels, Iceland flushes when his eyes land on England.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how difficult it can be. Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please."

He mutters embarrassment flaring. Feeling like a small child when his father smiles in understanding and walks towards his injured son quickly. England buttons the white shirt with a practices ease, his fingers flying over the buttons before he proceeds to tuck it into the waist band of the other's trouser. He then grabs the waistcoat and carefully slides it up the bandaged arm, buttoning that up ad well, ensuring that it aligns with the dress shirt underneath. Lastly, he wraps the tie around his son's neck, expertly knotting it before tucking the fabric under the waistcoat and straightening the shirt collar to cover the rest. Brushing down the completed look, England flashes a proud smile to Iceland who can't help but grin back.

England picks up the blazer and ruffles Iceland's hair as he drapes the jacket over his arm neatly, leading his son out of his bedroom and back down the stairs where China is waiting for them. This time wearing his own military uniform much like the one England is sporting.

"Come over here, Icey."

China beacons the young teenager over by patting the space on the sofa by his side, indicating for the other to take a seat while he picks up another small square bandage from the first aid kit on his lap. He carefully untaps the old bandage from Iceland's cheek, wiping the newly exposed skin with an antiseptic wipe, studying the dark blue and black bruise with a deep frown as he does. Sticking a new bandage in place, China once more places a kiss to the injury, smirking when England perches on the arm of the sofa behind his son and raises his eyebrow.

"I expect this sort of treatment the next time I am injured, Love."

The Brit teases as his husband reaches over to pick up the sling and, as carefully as he is able to, secures the injured arm back against his son's chest while replying to England.

"I will kiss your injuries better when you do not sustain them from the multiple pointless arguments you deem to get into with Fàguó or Měiguó at the conferences."

England pouts, standing up to help a quietly giggling Iceland into his blazer, helping his to stand up from the settee just as Hong Kong makes his way down the stairs wearing one of the many suits England had purchased for him when he had first started to attend these meetings.

"What did I miss?"

"Your Mother's favouritism of his sons over his spouse."

England comments while China merely sticks his tongue out in response.

The small family of four walks into the meeting hall on time. The air surrounding them feeling completely different from their carefree attitudes from the previous morning, more sombre and anyone who took notice of this new behaviour knew that something is wrong or something terrible had happened. Iceland is clinging to China's hand, eyes concentrating on the ground under his feet as he attempts to hide the bandage on his cheek in the other man's side. Nations who watch their proceedings gasp, almost silent whispers bouncing between them all once they spot the sling and bandages adorning his left arm.

China leads his nervous son over to his seat, helping his to sit down between himself and England, wanting to ensure their son's safety by keeping him close by. The usually closed off nation smiles tenderly, leaning impossibly close to the older of the two European nations, placing a lingering kiss to the other's lips and smirking gleefully when England blushes hotly, muttering something so quiet under his breath that no one besides his family can hear.

"I think you have succeeded in shocking the entire world into silence, my love."

The European nation chuckles lightly at the surprised expression shaping most of the surrounding nation and he can't help but place a returning kiss to his husband's lips before turning and dropping a fond peck to both Hong Kong and Iceland's heads as he makes his way towards the podium situated at the front of the conference hall.

"Alright. Seen as everyone should be here by now, I hereby call this meeting into session. Our order of business for this morning is as followed, 'Global Health Crisis' as well as the 'Refugees and Migration.' If the first speaker would like to come up and present their ideas?"

At 1530 England stands from his seat once more, his breath coming out as little more than a sigh of relief as he walks up to the podium just as France is wrapping up his speech, which he must admit, holds some extremely good points, ones that may actually aid them in finding a solution, not that he would ever admit such a thing to the Frenchman.

"I am pleased with the amount of effort that you have all put into these meetings over the past few days and how much we have been able to cover. There have been many good points bought forward which could indeed aid us in trying to mitigate our issues, and with that being said I am calling an end to the rest of the day. However, before you all begin to pack away your belongings and take your leave, there is a highly serious matter which has been bought to our attention and I would like to resolve it with your help."

He waits patiently for the nations to settle themselves back down, smiling apologetically as a few groans of despair drift through the room at being trapped for another uncertain amount of time, as other simply stare up at the Englishman in curiosity, it is not often that the stoic nation openly asks for anyone's assistance, let alone the entire world. As he is waiting for the stragglers to calm down and retake their seats, he presses a small red button hidden on the underside of the table, calling for a few armed guards to enter the room and stand guard against the doors. Noticing a few concerned looks, and the sudden fear which is entering his fellow nation's expression he smiles reassuringly.

"I apologise for the extra security measure but the situation I am about to relay to you is of a high security threat against some of our own. I am sure that many of you are probably wondering why I ask that all Micronations join us for todays meeting and I can assure you that it was not a mere social call."

A wave of confusion battle with concern as nerves wash through the room, nations look among each other while directing cautionary glances towards the security guards stationed at each know exit, mutters erupts as they each begin to ask their close friends and allies for any information about England's concerns. Japan, on the other hand, slowly raises his arm in the air, waiting patiently for England to call on him before he opens his mouth to speak.

"What do you mean by 'security', England-san? Has something happened?"

England sighs heavily, rubbing a hand tiredly down his face as he gazes around the room at his fellow nations tiredly, China and himself had discussed it at length last night and had agreed to inform everyone at the end of the meeting, ensuring that neither Denmark nor Norway could escape. His eyes lock with the two nations in question and he feels a small, barely noticeable self-satisfied smirk tug at the corners of his mouth when he spies their horrified expression.

"We, that is to say China and myself recently received some intelligence from a very reliable source suggesting, or rather, heavily implying that a threat of attack has been verbally issued against two of our Micronations. A threat of invasion and, more dire, a threat of eradication."

Quiet, outraged gasps echo around the large meeting hall as a few of the gathered countries turn to their neighbours; the blood drains from the faces of the Micronations as they shrink into the comforting arms of their nations. England offers them each a small smile of reassurance, promising them without words that he, nor anyone else present, would let any harm befall them. Especially seen as many of them he saw as his own children or younger siblings.

"I can assure you all that this threat will not be allowed to stand as we know, from a nation who witnessed the threat being issued, where this disgusting act has come from and will be working on finding the reason behind such a threat. That is where all of you would come in, if you feel up for it?"

England feels his smirk widening, making no effort to hid it this time as every country shouts out their agreements, some even issuing threats of their own reminding England very much of his privateer turned pirate days.

"Iggy, which micros were threatened?"

America's loud voice carries above the cries as the blue-eyed nation glances nervously down at his own Micronation, Molossia, who is trying his hardest to act nonchalant, as if he is not bothered by such a threat but England and America can clearly see the worried shine in his eyes as he leans subtly closer to his nation's side.

"Yeh. To deliver a threat on a micronation is to theoretically declare war against the nation where they reside."

Australia shouts out, getting murmurs of agreement from around the room as he tries to pull Wy and Hutt River closer to himself, New Zealand offering up what little comfort he could to his brother's micronations as they all cuddle closer together. Wy shudders violently at the thought of being under attack from a fully-fledged nation, she buries her head into Australia's shoulder pulling herself as close as she is able.

"The threats were made against Ladonia and Sealand."

The Englishman forces himself to spit out between gritted teeth, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists as they grip hold of the wooden stand in front of himself, almost violently. His temper threatening to boil over at the mere thought of someone harming his younger brother, despite them not getting along very well.

To say that the two unrecognised and unofficial nations are shocked would be an understatement, Ladonia jumps up from his seat, his small frame shaking as he leans himself against Sweden's side. The large Nordic nation immediately responding by lifting the small, red-haired boy into his lap, holding him securely as he tries to calm the little boy down. Meanwhile, Sealand also jumps up from his seat and runs around the side of the table, ignoring the startled calls of Finland. He runs towards England, who although is thoroughly surprised, picks the child up and cradles his in his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear as he trembles almost violently.

"You stated that you knew who it was that issued these threats?"

Austria enquires, wrapping a caring arm around Kugelmugel who cuddles happily closer, an artist's sketchbook open on his lap as he continues to draw.

"Who would even want to attack, let alone hurt such cute Niños."

Spain cries out in disgust, staring up at the Englishman in desperation, mentally urging the Brit to answer Austria's question before he releases his own pirate self on the occupants. England merely smirks at the Spaniard, knowing full well what the other is thinking as China places two chairs side by side on the raised dais.

"Why don't you all ask them yourselves? Norway, Denmark if you would be so kind?"

England shifts the podium to the side as best as he can while still holding the small seaport to his chest, the small seaport clinging tighter to his brother as emotions flicker across his face. England gestures to two of the armed guards to grab the prementioned nations, dragging them slowly towards the front of the conference room. The Englishman sits back down in his chair, rearranging Sealand comfortably in his lap as the guards' station themselves behind Norway and Denmark.

"Uncle Den, Uncle Norge…"

Sealand's usually loud voice is quiet, almost a whisper, sounding so broken that England places a kiss to the young boy's temple, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as his little brother stares at his pseudo uncles, tears rapidly gathering in his eyes.

"Now if you would kindly inform everyone gathered here, in your own words, why you felt that it was necessary to threaten two, not only small, but defenceless micronations."

England requests politely, knowing that the two were not likely to be leaving this rom until the nations were satisfied with their answers. Norway, despite his precarious situation, crosses his arms stubbornly across his chest and stick his nose up in the air scoffing, his usual expressionless mask in place.

"I wasn't really going to attack them."

He states monotonously, refusing to look at anyone.

"I just needed Sverige to cooperate with me, is all."

"And why would you need Schweden to cooperate with you? What were you trying to force him to do for you?"

Germany sends a glare at the Norwegian, watching the Northern European nation shifts in his seat nervously his eyes flickering around the room before he manages to pull his mask back over his features.

"He was playing with Island's feelings; using him for his own gains and I was not about to sit back and watch as my Lillebror was taken advantage of and then thrown away, heartbroken."

Hong Kong scoffs derisively from his seat between China and France, shooting his own black glare at the Norwegian and Dane; a glare which China always insisted that he inherited from his father.

"So, let me get this straight, I might be missing a few details, but you _somehow_ find out that Bing Dou and Seoi Din are dating and threaten the older nation with an attack on his two sons if he does not stop seeing the other, am I correct?"

"…Yes."

Norway answers hesitantly, knowing that with the way Hong Kong had worded his question, the other nations were not likely to see his good intentions, to believe him when he claims that he had done it all to keep his brother safe. He glances to his side, rolling his eyes when he spies Denmark looking at the floor and realises that he is going to be of no use.

"How did you find out?"

Italy asks in confusion, from his seat next to Germany, his head cocked to the side gazing at the Norwegian nation, eyes looking straight into the others eyes before switching to stare over at Denmark who had still not looked up nor opened his mouth to defend himself or Norway.

"Danmark, Finland and I had just arrived home from an important business meeting and when we stepped into the living room, we found Iceland lip locked with that freaking surly bastard!"

"Did you even ask Islande about his feelings for Suède and why he felt that he needed to keep his relationship a secret from you? Did you ask Suède about his intention towards your brother?"

France asks suspiciously, though the smile on his face indicates that he already knew the answer to all those questions. Hong Kong turns to the Frenchman in surprise, wondering how the other seemed to know more about the situation than anyone else who wasn't there. He offers the usually flirtatious nation a grateful smile nonetheless which for some reason unbeknownst to himself causes his cheeks to flush lightly. They both turn their attention back towards Norway who flushes in embarrassment, shaking his head in a negative making France smirk, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Well no, but it doesn't matter. I was doing what was best for _my_ little brother like any responsible guardian would have done in that situation."

China and England share a disbelieving glance, not understanding how someone who claims to love their sibling as much as Norway can spout such things and fully believe them. Their glance quickly flickers to Iceland who has slipped his hand subtly under the table, reaching over to grip Hong Kong's hand tightly in his own, arms stretching behind China's chair causing them both to lean closer to their mother. His violet eyes stare unblinking at his ex-brother.

"You are not my guardian and you never were. I am a free nation. An independent country and I never needed you to dictate everything in my life. You were supposed to be my brother, my family!"

"Were? I am still your brother! We are your family!"

Norway shouts back at Iceland, his voice weighed down by all the panic and desperation he is feeling, feelings showing clearly in his facial features as he finally begins to suspect that he is losing Iceland, especially as he watches the other shake his head sadly.

"No, you haven't been my brother in a long time. None of you have been my family at all. A brother would never try to kidnap me. A brother would never dislocate my shoulder; sprain my wrist or slap me hard enough across the face to leave a bruise and push me to the floor. A brother would never throw me around the hall like a ragdoll or give me a concussion. A brother would never make me fear for my safety. Besides, Hong Kong is my brother. Bretland and Kína are my family."

Iceland states coldly, his eyes narrowing as he ignores the several horrified gasps echoing around the otherwise silent room, nations shift in their seats as they all peer warily at the multiple bandages covering the young Nordic teenager's body, finally getting the answer as to where they came from as they turn simultaneously to glare at the two older Nordics.

"I was trying to protect you!"

The Icelandic teen grows angrier at the others misguided declaration, his ex-brother honestly having no idea how much pain he had caused him over these past few weeks. He drops Hong Kong's hand as his blood boils, forcing himself up from his seat, Iceland slams his good hand against the table's wooden surface startling Norway who stares at his brother in shock.

"You were, were you? Look at me, Noregur! Take a good look at me and see what your protectiveness has caused, really look at me and tell me that all of these injuries, all this pain was because you care about me, because you loved me and wanted me to be safe! You said that you wanted to protect me. From what? I had finally found someone who loves me, someone who cares truly and deeply about me for the simple reason of I was myself. I found a group of people who accepted me for who I was; people who took me in without question, who looked after me and wouldn't insult or degrade me all the time simply for their own amusement. People who wouldn't mollycoddle me like I was still some colony. The only people I need protecting from is you!"

Iceland's voice shakes with the force of his anger as he gestures to his multiple bandages, the bags under his eyes and his trembling form, he watches as Norway's eyes take in the injuries he caused, the hurt and pain he had inflicted on his own brother. He glares between Denmark and Norway in turn, his shoulder jolting which sends a ripple of pain to shoot down his arm, but he ignores it in favour of glaring at the two ex-Vikings before he slumps back down into his seat, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"So, because you didn't agree with who Islanti was in love with; who he was dating, you decided to threaten _my_ children?"

Finland bellows louder than anyone would ever suspect for the small nation, the volume itself being enough to make many nations in the room jump in fright.

"It wasn't like that Finny; Norge was just trying to protect Iceland from getting his heart broken."

Denmark whispers, a far cry from his usual decibel but he is feeling conflicted over his actions against Iceland and Sweden, wondering if what they had done had really been for the best at all.

"I get that, I do, but I don't understand how either of you thought that it would be, in any way, beneficial for Islanti, you do remember that I also dated Ruotsi for decades, do you not? He is always giving 110% into any relationship he has been in and I could tell that he loves Islanti completely. Did you not realise that it was your blinded actions which resulted in your supposed little brother to not eat or sleep for days because you forced Ruotsi to break off their relationship. Islanti suffered through a heartbreak that you were trying to protect him from. You both made him feel underappreciated with the people he saw as his family by telling him that his own decisions were wrong and only you knew what would be best for him."

Finland continues, his voice gentler as if he were trying to convince a small child into thinking about the implication of their previous actions. His voice is coated in disappointment as he strokes a soft hand through Sealand's hair, the young boy having ran back to him just a short while ago.

"He still should have told me at the beginning, we could have discussed it."

Norway states petulantly, a slight whine in his voice as he tries to get the Finnish man to understand that he had only had Iceland's best interests at heart.

"It that not a bit hypocritical of you, Norvège?"

France coos, a smirk crossing his features as Norway stares, startled by the inquiry.

"What do you mean?"

Iceland question, his voice small and unsure as he glances at the Frenchman.

"You said that Yourself, Danemark and Finlande arrived home from a very important business meeting, correct?"

Norway nods his head.

"Were you all at the same meeting?"

"No, Danmark and I were at a meeting. Finland wasn't with us then."

"Ah, I see. So, yourself and Danemark were in a meeting, by yourselves? What was your meeting about, if you don't mind?"

"It was to strengthen our relationship."

"Oh, I bet it was."

France comments with a wide smirk on his face, he turns to see Hong Kong looking at him, suspicion in his eyes as his amber eyes flicker between Norway and Denmark before he turns to face France once more a question in his gaze. France smiles slightly and nods his head, confirming the young Asian nation's thoughts, they both then turn to Iceland.

"You see, Islande, it appears that your dear older brother over there. Oh pardon, ex-brother, is angry at you because you did not inform him as soon as you begun dating Suède, oui?"

Iceland nods his head in response, wondering if he really wanted to know what the other nation is getting at, his stomach sinks at the implications.

"I can bet that he and Danemark were not at a meeting to better their relationship as I do not think that their relationship could get any better. Islanti, has Norège told you about his own relationship with his Danish partner?"

The youngest Nordic nation stares, his eyes wide with shock at the French nation, his anger fading to a slow burn, most of it turning to a deep hurt as a numbness travels through his veins. Tears shine in his eyes turning the bright violet dull and glassy as his gaze switches between Norway and Denmark, feeling the ache in his chest expand at the telling blushes dusting their cheeks.

"Is it true, Noregur? You went off at me for keeping my relationship a secret, because you didn't like who I was seeing but you kept your own relationship with Danmörk secret. A man who has belittled me and insulted me for decades – "

China looks over when he hears Iceland's voice crack with the weight of his emotions, seeing the watery gaze as the tears gathering form at an alarming rate, threatening to overflow at any given second, the betrayal of his brother's actions swirling deep within his gut; a feeling he himself is all too familiar with. He pulls the younger nation into his lap without a second thought, his heart going out to the white-haired teen in his arms.

Iceland, too deep in his own anger, at trying to find the answers to his questions had not noticed when his mother had reached for him but, as soon as he feels his familiar warmth he collapses into the other's embrace. He wraps his arm around the others neck, burying his face in China's shoulder as he soaks up as much the other is willingly offering as he snuggles into the embrace, allowing himself to relax a little.

"Þakka pér, Moðir."

The Asian nation smiles softly down at the injured teenager in his arms and ignoring the multiple surprised looks being exchanged around the table as he places a soft kiss to the white-blond hair, brushing his fingers gently up and down the young nation's back hoping to calm him down further.

"Shhh. Barnið Mitt. There is no need for you to thank me, Hŭzi."

Norway, after getting over his slight embarrassment of having his relationship outed to the world, watches the small interaction. He can feel his face heating up, this time with frustration, at the overtly natural familial display; jealousy spikes through him knowing that the youngest Nordic had never acted like this in the company of their group. He jumps up from his seat, making it teeter for a few seconds, he easily evades Denmark and both guards' attempts to grab his arm as he stomps across the small distance separating him from his younger brother.

Before anyone else can think to react, the Norwegian has violently pulled the Icelandic nation out of China's grip, ignoring the sickening crack which echoes through the hall, causing multiple nations to wince in sympathy, as Iceland's head hits against the edge of the table sharply. Nor does he register the cry of pain as Iceland's weight lands on his bandaged arm.

All nations stand up in alarm at the harsh act, each one staring in varying degrees of shock and horror at, not only seeing such strong emotions being displayed upon the Norwegian's usually emotionless features but also at having to witness such a violent act against his own proclaimed brother.

Before any of them have a chance to pull themselves out of their stupor and before Norway has the opportunity to further injure the smaller country, Sweden is stalking over to the pair. He grabs hold of the wrist which is gripping Iceland as soon as he is within reach and, without warning, he twists Norway's arm painfully, further up his back until he relinquishes his hold on the younger nation. Iceland, as soon as he feels the ironclad grip releasing him, pulls himself to his feet and scurries back over to China. The Asian nation once more secures the teenager in his arms, arranging Iceland comfortably across his lap as heart-breaking sobs begin to rack his frame.

England shifts as soon as Iceland is settled, slipping himself into the seat which his youngest son had vacated as he wraps an arm around China's shoulder blocking any access to Iceland if Norway were to try to reach him again. Hong Kong moves his chair around to situate himself in order to allow himself to rub his younger brother's back soothingly.

"You will not take your anger or frustration on Island. It is our fault that he never felt like he could act like that with us. Do you want to push him away more than you already have? He needs to know that there are more nations out there that he can rely on outside of use four."

Sweden's voice runs through the room as nations slowly begin to retake their seats, many refusing to retract their venomous gazes from the Norwegian nation.

"Su-san is right. We have been so horrible to Islanti and none of us even realised the consequences of our actions until he disappeared. No, think about it Norja. You have always been so over-protective of him that you need to know where Islanti is; who he is with, and who he talks to all of the time. Otherwise, you confine him to that house like some sort of criminal; some prisoner."

Norway puts his head down in shame, knowing that Finland, Sweden and more importantly Iceland were correct in what they had been saying, despite how much he still wanted to protest. It makes his chest ache with regret as Iceland's painfilled sobs echo in his mind, reminding him that those noises are the results of his words and his actions. Finland turns his disappointed gaze towards an equally ashamed Denmark, who is positive that he already knows what the Finnish man is going to say and braces himself.

"Tanska, all of those senseless comments, even if you only meant to say them as a joke, when heard constantly for centuries can really chip away at a person's self-worth and confidence. I am honestly surprised that Islanti has not tried to run away before now. Have you even noticed how Islanti refused to be in the same room alone with you if he could help it or how he tries to avoid spending as much time with us anymore? Did you ever wonder why he preferred to spend all his time up in his bedroom? You guys need to back off otherwise all you are going to succeed in doing is driving Ice away completely and you will only have yourselves to blame."

Most other nations stare at the Finnish man, nodding their heads in agreement by the time he had stopped talking to his fellow Nordics. Though many of the less experienced countries, the younger nations are staring at Finland in both awe and fear, going so far as to clap his speech; even as the smaller blond takes to staring at Denmark and Norway fiercely, the pair refusing to lift their gaze from the ground feeling suitably cowed and embarrassed.

"I know that you are not comfortable with the thought of Island and I dating, you have already made that clear but I do love Island with everything I have and would never do anything to intentionally hurt him, You never even gave me a chance to explain anything to you."

Sweden mutters and then deposits Norway back down onto the chair he had vacated next to Denmark before walking back to his own seat. He smiles gently at Ladonia when the young boy raises his arms up in silent asking and immediately, he lifts his son back into his lap, hugging him close.

England shoots a quick, barely noticeable smile across the table to the Swedish nation before turning a softened expression to his son who has, by this time, stopped crying during the taller nation's heartfelt words to Norway. Though the teen tries to return the gesture through his occasional hiccups and sniffles, he makes no effort to extract himself from the Chinese man's embrace. Preferring to remain in the comforting embrace of his family.

Hong Kong places a quick kiss to China's cheek before he stands up and moves around to instead sit down next to his father who instantly wraps his arm around the teen's shoulder as soon as he feels his son leaning into his side. He settles to watch his brother in all but blood contently, sighing happily when calloused fingers brush through his brown locks, a kiss fluttering against his forehead.

"Alright, seen as it appears that everyone has asked all the questions, they wanted answers to, I am officially calling this meeting to a close. Please make sure you have all documentations pertaining the issues discussed and I will see you all at the next meeting."

England calls after a couple of moments pass by in silence, enjoying the closeness with his family while all other occupants are lost within their own thoughts, either trying to sort through the information they had gathered from the Nordic nations or trying to figure out the startling relationship dynamics between England, China, Hong Kong and Iceland.

The attending countries are quick to abandon further contemplations in favour of packing up their belongings before they all hurriedly begin to make their way out into the hallway, by passing the guards still stationed within the room. A flurry of cheerful goodbyes are called back over shoulders to the small mismatched family and/or dark glares towards Norway and Denmark who have yet to move or lift their gazes from the carpeted floor.

Finland and Sweden are some of the last to move, each holding one of their children in their arms securely as they stand up from the table, Sealand gripping tightly to Finland's shirt while Ladonia snuggles deeper into Sweden's chest both children contently.

"Ah. Ruìdiǎn, Fēnlán, we were just about to head on home for some supper if you would like to join us, aru?"

China offers as he helps a pale Iceland to stand, handing the teen a bottle of water and two painkillers from out of his bag which the other gulps down gratefully, his arm and head throbbing painfully.

"We wouldn't want to impose…"

Finland begins, shifting Sealand in his arms.

"Nonsense. Yao has insisted on cooking up a feast for us this evening and trust me when I say that you would not want to miss out, he is a marvellous chef. Besides, you would not be imposing if we are the ones inviting you over."

England comments as he leans over to place a lingering kiss to the Asian nation's lips who in turn blushes brightly, offering a shy smile to the smirking Englishman, he returns the gesture by placing a chaste kiss to the Blond's cheek ignoring the playful gagging sounds emanating from a grinning Hong Kong and Iceland.

"Such a charmer, aru."

The Chinese nation murmur softly, his eyes alight with such a depth of adoration and love that England blushes, turning his face away as he coughs in embarrassment, drawing a chuckle from his husband.

"Well if you guys insist, I haven't had some good authentic Chinese food in decades."

Finland informs them cheerfully as Sweden merely grunts in agreement sending a sly smirk to Iceland who flushes in pleasure.

"Ummm Dedi? I believe Francis wants to talk to you…"

Hong Kong mutters quietly, his tone oddly breathless as he sends a small shy smile and little wave towards the French nation who returns the gesture with a small blush, fidgeting in place as everyone in their group turns to stare at the nervous man. England waves the other one over with an exasperated sigh, sending a confused look towards his son first before focusing on the Frenchman. Not feeling up for dealing with the other's meaningless flirting. He wraps an arm around China's waist, pulling the smaller male into his side as France hurriedly scurries over, cheeks still pink as his eye fixate on England's shoes.

"What do you want, Francis?"

France takes a deep breath, the use of his human name giving him a boost of courage to lift his gaze in order to meet the emerald shine of England's, he drags a hand through his hair, shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"Mon ami, je suis désolé. I ummm well that is to say… I…"

He stammers, feeling his face flame as his unease grows with the number of eyes watching him, scrutinising everything he appears to be doing and saying, or rather not saying.

"Spit it out, Frog."

"Would you allow me to attend as well, s'il vous plait?"

England raises an eyebrow at the speed in which the other threw out his words, feeling ever so slightly amused with how nervous the Frenchman much be in order to make him this twitchy. Exchanging a glance with China who shrugs, a gesture to be taken to mean that he wasn't averse to the idea and England sighs once more.

"And why would you ask to sit down to a meal with any of us, Francis?"

It is quick, a small subtle action but England narrows his eyes in suspicion when he catches the French nation's eyes flickering, as if subconsciously, towards Hong Kong who is smiling softly at the Frenchman, a light blush dusting the other's cheeks. The island nation narrows his eyes further, eyebrows furrowing as he glares at his long-term friend/enemy who is quick to throw his hands up showing the international sign of surrender. His blue eyes wide and full of helpless confusion with a hint of desperation.

England can feel himself giving in as he gazes into his neighbour's worried, almost panicked expression once he realises that this, whatever it is, wasn't simply one of the Frenchman's usual flings or one-night stands.

"I just want to talk, mon ami. I will be on my best behaviour Arthur, je promets."

Sincerity joins the swirling emotions in cerulean eyes and England takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, part in resignation and part in relief. Nodding his head in silent consent, the Island nation is taken aback by the beaming smile France directs his way.

"Merci, mon ami!"

"Yes well, don't make me regret this Francis. I will be watching you."

"Oui, of course, Arthur. I will be on my very best behaviour."

China smiles at his husband's resigned expression, watching with barely concealed amusement as Hong Kong's eyes lock onto the flirtatious blond, his amber eyes scanning the other movements and his expressions, watching the other intensely, his eyes bright with intrigue. Amber orbs take in the man's form from his flowing blond locks to his designer dress shoes, sparkling in appreciation.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Icelandic_

 **Morgunn – Morning**

 **Bretland – England**

 **Kína – China**

 **Noregur – Norway**

 **Danmörk – Denmark**

 **Þakka pér – Thank you**

 **Moðir - Mother**

 **Barnid Mitt - My Son**

 _Mandarin_

 **Fàguó – France**

 **Měiguó – America**

 **Huzi - Endearment for a son**

 **Ruìdiǎn - Sweden**

 **Fēnlán – Finland**

 _Spanish_

 **Ninos – Children**

 _Norwegian_

 **Island - Iceland**

 **Sverige - Sweden**

 **Lille Bror - Little Brother**

 **Danmark – Denmark**

 _German_

 **Schweden - Sweden**

 _Cantonese_

 **Dedi - Father**

 **Seoi Din - Sweden**

 **Bing Dou – Iceland**

 _French_

 **Norvège** **– Norway**

 **Danemark – Denmark**

 **Finlande - Finland**

 **Islande - Iceland**

 **Oui - Yes**

 **Je Promets - I promise**

 **Je suis desole - I am sorry**

 **S'il Vous Plait - Please**

 **Merci - Thank you**

 **Mon ami - My friend**

 **Suéde – Sweden**

 _Finnish_

 **Norja - Norway**

 **Islanti - Iceland**

 **Ruotsi – Sweden**

 _Danish_

 **Norge – Norway**

 _Swedish_

 **Island - Iceland**


End file.
